Boyz to Girlz
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: ~Tilte says it all~This story has The Hardys,Dudleys,Taker,Kane, and Others. To my readers Thanks for all the reviwes! ***FINISHED***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT MYSELF!

A/N- Ok I'm gonna need Four People for a later chapter. I telling everyone don't waste your time flaming me. And my spell check sucks, so anything that still gets passed my read over misspelled oh well. Now I hope you all enjoy this and um if there is a match, meet up you would like to see, let me know and I'll try to put it somewhere. Oh and this whole story was born by a joke my Mother had came up with.

  
R&R 

T-Boy 


	2. The Start

Me: So it's time for me to put on a crazy story that I've pulled out of my mind. In other words I'm just writing to write and I'm not sure what's gonna happen. So I'll start my story now.

------------------------------------

It was the first PPV of the Year and everyone was ready. It all started off a great day for everyone. The Divas went tanning, Bubba had lost 30 pounds making 290lbs, Jericho's fans had sent him a crown, and Stephanie had not been called a slut all day. Everyone was just having a good day. Then Vince walked into the area and called for a meeting.

Vince: I've decided to change a few things around. Our fans want something new, so I'm giving them something new.

Stephanie: And what's that daddy?

Vince: Bishoff, will all be given some time off. Shane will be in charge and the roster split ended for the time being. Stephanie and the Divas will help Shane out with business, And also the Women's title will big put on hold for a while, since the Divas will not be working.

Bradshaw: Hay Vince, wont that make the ratings go down. I mean I wouldn't watch a few shows if I found out there wouldn't be any Divas to watch go at it.

Vince: Not to worry, we will have plenty of Divas running around in the ring. You'll all find out everything tomorrow at RAW.

Vince walks out and leaves everyone wondering what's going to happen.


	3. Mea and Moolah are Witches!

As Raw came on every Wrestler was in the ring.

JR: Hello everyone and welcome to Raw. We had a great show planed, coming off our PPV last night, but things have changed.

*Here comes the money*

King: Look JR, it's Shane O' Mac! And Stephanie, and OH LOOK JR, PUPPIES!!!!!!!!

Shane, Stephanie, and the Divas had all walked out onto the ramp. Shane held up a microphone.

Shane: Tonight, is a pen point in WWE history., Hell even the World. Tonight ever one of you in that very ring will go through…let's call it THE CHANGE!!!

JR: The Change?

King: Quite JR.

Stephanie now has the microphone

Stephanie: Yes, that will do. You all will go through THE CHANGE and will have to live with it for at less half the year. So Mae, Moolah, will you please come out here.

Mae and Moolah both walked out in all black and on brooms.

JR: What in the Hell?

King: See JR I told you the were witches.

Mea started to Dance and Moolah took the microphone from Stephanie and started to chant into it. About a minute later they both Stopped and Moolah handed that Microphone to Stacy.

Stacy: No boys you'll get to know what it feels like to go though, what we do.

The Divas all nodded to Mea and Moolah, who reached out tords the ring and Pink dust flow at the ring. A bright light burst and then Shane's voice rang out. 

Shane: I gave to the world, the new WWE DIVAS!

The light went away and all the WWE Superstars looked at each other and themselves.

JR: GOOD GOD! THEY WERE TURN IN TO WOMEN! KING MEA, AND MOOLAH TURNED THE BOYS INTO GIRLS!

King: JR I know….Hay, do you see the size of the PUPPIES!

JR: King, those are our friends!

King: I know JR, but now they come with PUPPIES!

JR: King grow up.

The bewildered wrestlers walked backstage, trying to hold their clothes on.

*********************************

Well I have to thank everyone who reviewed. And those who asked to be in my story I'll be e-mailing you later, for some info. I still have parts open. 

Till next time… TABLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T-Boy


	4. Sara Gives the name

In Shane's office, Shane Stephanie, The Divas, Mea and Moolah, were all having a great time.

Stephanie: This is great. I wish I had come up with it.

Shane: Dad can be the genus we all know he is, when he wants to big.

Moolah; You Youngens really get a kick off this. Well it's all for fun.

Mea: And my own Strip Bar!

Moolah: That too.

Lita: Shouldn't the first match be starting?

Shane: Yep, and everyone knows what will happen if they don't do their jobs.

Trish: They get fired.

Shane: That and they wont, be changed back.

Stacy: That's so evil. You McMahans.

Watching the hole this was the WWE Superstars. They knew they had know other choice, but to go out their and put on a show.

That old Harvard song started up and after a few minutes a 6'5 tall Long haired Dirty Blonde walked out in in a Polo Shirt and Kaki Pants. The figer got in the ring and reached for the microphone.

Chirs/Christina Nowinski: I don't cear if I get fired. This is insane. I'm a Harvard graduate and I demand respect!

Wrong thing to say. For the Music hit and The Motorcycle Came onto the ramp, The Beautiful being drove down the ramp and around the ring. After parking, she stepped into the ring. Chirs/tina looked scared, as he…she looked at the other figer in the ring. With her dark, reddish hair, and tall, slider figure any women would die for. In her Black jeans, white wife-beater, and jean sleeveless jacket, the was no mistake of who this women was.

Taker: Respect? Respect! You don't deserve any respect bo…girl! Now I'm given you the count of Three to, get out of my yard!

The audience did a fast three count and Chris/tina was frozen. Taker then punched Chirs/tina, who was knocked arcos the ring and scrabbled up the ramp. The fans cheered for Taker as she got back on her motorcycle.

JR: King, looks like nothings changed a bit.

King: JR, I think I'm in love.

JR: Good Grief, we've got to take a brake.

In the back Taker was on the Phone with her…His...no her, TAKER'S Wife! Kane was sitting down beside them, putting on a top, Stacy had lent him.

Taker: I can't believe this, who could they think of such a thing to do.

Sara: Lission Mark. You'll just have to live with it and adept to big female. At less your not pregnant.

Taker: Adapt! How do I adapt to something like this. What do you mean I could be Pregnant?!

Kane, looked up at Taker.

Kane: It's not that hard. Dose this look ok?

Taker: O_O" !!!

Sara: Well just that it was harder going through that. Anyway, you could start with a name change.

Taker: Name change?

Sara: Yeah, like….Taken.

Taker: TAKEN?!

Kane: That's cute. Taken.

Taker…Taken gave Kane a dirty look.

Taken: What about Kane?

Sara: Hum…um…Flame?

Taken: Flame?….Oh well it works. I'm gonna go kill the McMahans now, Kiss my little sweets for me.

Sara: Can do.

Taken hung up his phone and looked at Flame.

Taken: So, Flame, are you coming with me?

Flame: My Match is coming up soon. You better do this alone.

Taken: Ugh…fine!

Taken storms out of the locker room. 

Flame: What a baby. Hum I wonder….?

Flame walked over to the mirror on the walk and lifted off her mask…


	5. Dudleys and hardys Oh No

JR: Good grief King, we're not even and hour into the show and already so much happen. 

King: Yeah JR, I know. Remind me to send everyone behind this a thank you cards.

JR: I will King.

The scene was back in the locker room. A lovely, Black Women stood in a Dudleyville shirt and Green/Black Camo pants.

D-Von: Bubba will you come out here! Spike you too! This is ridicules how you too are acting!

Bubba: But D-Vooooooonnnnnnnn, I look horrible! I'm Fat! I..I…I…

Spike: You've always been fat, but you not fat now.

*Smack*

Bubba: Plus, I just look really bad, but I can send you Spike.

The door quickly open and a small radish/blonde fell to the floor.

D-Von- Spike get up!

Spike stood up. She wore her orange Camo pants and a pound for pond t-shirt tied up in a little knot in front. (She he looked a lot like a mix of our the old Molly Holly and little blond three year old with pigtails)

Spike: Bubba you didn't have to throw me!

Bubba: Shut up!

D-Von: Bubba we have to get ready. We have an emanation table match tonight. 

Bubba: I don't cear!

Spike: I think I know how to make him get out here D-Von.

Bubba: Try your best.

Spike: Ok Bobbie May!

Bubba/Bobbie: Don't call me that, Sparkle.

Spike/Sparkle: Hay!

D-Von: Will you too quit! Bobbie, get out her right now!

Bobbie: I'll never come out Dee!

Dee: Bobbie quit being stupid.

Sparkle: I wonder if out sisters are watching tonight?

Bobbie: Now I'm really not coming out!

Dee: Good going!

JR: King I can't believe this. I never thought in all my days I would see Bubba or should I say Bobbie turn down a table match.

King: Now JR don't jump a head of yourself. That match isn't tell later.

Suddenly that titantron became a computer screen and Yes that music started. The Creator of Mattitude walked out. She had her hair down, and she wore a promo Mattitude tank top and her colourful gold/purple pants. She got a microphone and started to talk.

Matt: I the creator of Mattitude has not seen this twist of fate to be a bad one. Oh no. This is great for now I can personally know how to please the female fans of Mattitude.

Then the true Music of fate hit. The Women screamed and the men turned gay or I guess now it would be the men yelled and women went gay or something like that. Anyway the multi coloured female in her see through shirts and kaki shorts came out and walked into the ring. It was magic.

Jeff: Matty why must you make the people suffer. You are not smart and your Mattitude sucks!

Matty: Jeffy the people aren't suffering. They love to hear about Mattitude, and which I think you need so Mattitude.

Jeff: Matty I don't want or need you Mattitude, but I could do with you shutting the hell up!

Matt: Well Bro...Sis I'm sorry we have to have this twist of fate.

Matty kicks Jeffy, where he would had had balls, but being a girl now…yeah. Jeff yanked Matty's hair and she fell down. After a quick spin Jeffy knocked Matty down and Climbed the ropes. A beautiful Swanton off the top rope came after. Jeffy got up and grabbed the microphone. 

Jeff: You can have your Mattitude. I'll Just Live For The Moment!

JR: My goodness King what a Swanton that was.

King: Yeah JR, I don't think I've seen something so beautiful.

JR: Well after the Brake we've got RVD and Kane VS Goldust and Booker T


	6. Christinas, freeks, and Two Titles

As the brake started Stacy and Trish were walking through the hall, on their way to help Dee and Sparkle out with Bobbie. They unfortunately ran into Chris Jericho and Christian. They were doing each other's hair, lucky this was a normal thing to see the two do.

Chirs: Well look at who it is. I beat that even though I'm now a Women, I could please you, since I still am vitamin C.

Stacy: Ha, that's a laugh. 

Christian: And why's that?

Trish: You couldn't pleased us when you were males, how do you expect to when your females? Lission Christina J and Christina we have to go get Bobbie out of the bathroom.

Christina J: Yeah you do that!

As Trish and Stacy walked away, Christina looked at Christina J.

Christina J: What?

Christina: I noticed something. I'm the original Christina. 

Christina: Huh? What are you talking about.

Christina: Well Look there's you Christina J. Chirs Nowinski would be Christina N and Chirs Benoit would be Christina B.

Christina J: You know what shut up.

JR: Welcome back. JR and the King here.

King: And we're still males, thankfully.

JR: Yeah your telling me. Well we have a tag team match of RVD and Kane, VS Goldust and Booker T.

King: And Terri is with RVD and Kane. 

Terri is standing by Kane with black jeans and a red tank top on. Also her mask was cut so it only was coving the upper half of her face, around her eyes. and the slender hotty of RVD.

Terri: Yes, King, JR I'm here with Kane and RVD….

Kane/ Flame: It's Flame now.

RVD: Don't worry just keep it RVD.

Terri: Ok Flame, RVD what is your take on your Change to speak? Will it change your game plan for tonight.

RVD: Lission when your cool with yourself nothing like this could really change your coolness.

Flame: Everything stays the same and that's it.

They walk off and we go to Lilian in the ring, Booker T's music comes on.

The tall black Women in her tight red outfit and Goldust in her normal rob walked to the ring.

Lilian: Coming to the ring, weighing a total of 427lbs. Booket T and GoldyDust.

The climbed into the ring and GoldyDust opened her rob to show off her tight gold top and hot-pants.

King: You never heard this from my mouth. OH MOMMA!

JR: Right King.

Then Kane's music hit and walked out Flame and RVD.

After Lilian anouched everything and got out of the ring the matched started. It was normal for the most part, poor GoldyDust shattered Dreams were a bit odd, but somehow still worked on Kane, but the Story was RVD. She at one point had GoldyDust jump over her and she arched all the way backwards.

King: Oh man imagine her in bad.

JR: Come down King!

Booket T was doing her scissors kick to RVD when Flame caught her and Chock slammed her. RVD climbed the ropes and frog splashed off. Flame kepted GoldyDust bissy as RVD picked up the win.

JR: Wow, what a match.

King: This has to on of the funniest nights ever JR…hold up something's …what He's what.

JR: What King?

King: Your about to find out, cause….

*Time To Play The Game*

King: Triple H is here.

The Game and Nature Girl walked out to the ring. Here comes the talking.

Triple H: You know I've been sitting in the back and I wondered how come I don't have a match tonight. I'm the Heavy Weight Champion! I deserve to have a match. So as you can see I'm dressed and ready to go. Someone get out here NOW!

The fans waited to see who would come out when the sound came and the fans started chanting.

"YOU SUCK!"

Yes, Kurt walked out. He short cut brown hair, in her Summit T-shirt and blue jeans. 

"Yes it is I your Olympic Gold Meltest and WWE Champion. Kurt…hay that's not going fly…. Kate Angle! I know your not so smart and so I'll help you out here. Since I'm taking your challenge your belt will be on the line. Since I'm just a nice guy I'll put mine on the in too, got it, good."

Kate jumped into the ring and they started to pound on each other. The Nature Girl tried to get involved by Paula Haymen came out and got her when she wasn't looking. Of course Triple H got hit with a chair and put in the Ankle lock. Soon Taping.

JR: OH, MY KING! ANGLE HAS BOTH THE TOP TITLES.

In the office of Shane and Stephanie, Stephanie was happy.

Stephanie: As long as Kate keeps the belts now, Raw will have no Big Title so put up. Smakedown will head all PPVs.

At home Bishoff was tearing up the house, when his phone rang.

Eric: Yeah?

The Voice: Let it go. In the end everything will be set right. 

That was all the voice said before hanging up.


	7. Dudleys ready and a Quick Nothing Match

Ah yes, back in the locker room Dee sat on a folding chair talking to the door, and Sparkle was in the corner reading the Raw magazine. Trish and Stacy walked in.

Dee: Bobbie, come out. We have to get ready now.

Bobbie: No.

Trish: Bobbie, it's Trish will you let me in? 

Bobbie: No.

Stacy: It's Stacy open up for us. Remember, we no how your feeling. We go through it everyday.

Trish; Yeah, Bobbie. So please.

The lock clicked and Stacy and Trish entered the Bathroom, then the door shut.

Dee: Hurry up our match is to close to time!

Spackle: Yeah.

In a nether locker room Three Minutes was preparing. Rico was in a black tank top and of course those tiger print pants. She really didn't look that bad, but too much blue eye shadow.

Rico: You too are so lucky you really didn't need to change your ring attar at all.

Well see Female versions of Jamal and Rosie.

Jamal: Yeah, and Rosie doesn't have to change his name either.

Rosie hit Jamal.

Rosie: Shut up Jamie.

Rico: Girls, Girls calm down. We have a match with the Dudleys and I say we take out poor little Bobbie, who can't stand her own body. Then little Sparkle.

Jamie/Rosie: Yeah!

*Stand back there's a Hurricane coming through*

Oh yes, our supper hero was her. Her green tank top (A/N They had a lot of tank tops in the Divas trunks) and Black pants. Her cape brought out her hips. Her long hair highlighted in Green and pulled back. She got in the ring and did her poses. Then her opponents music hit and everyone saw little weirdo herself. Crash Holly, (Looks like Molly of now) This match didn't last that long, a move here and a move there and Eye of the Hurricane and Bam. 

JR: King that was a good match.

King: Yeah, but…

The camera was back in the Dudley locker room. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Trish and Stacy.

King: Is Bobbie coming out? I want to see her.

Trish: Bobbie come out and show your br...Sisters the new you.

Dee stepped right infrount of the camera

King: NOOO!!!

Dee: Bobbie, wow, your not fat!

Sparkle: Told you she wasn't fat. Now can we go?

Bobbie: Yeah, I feel like putting someone through a table.

JR: That match is next!


	8. End of Raw and Dudley's Three Minutes

*Three Minute*

Yeah Three Minutes was already out in the ring as the brake ended and tables we everywhere. 

JR: King this will be the first ever Three Women Table Emanation Match.

King: Yeah, yeah, but what about Bobbie?

Drop The Bome came on and out stepped Dee and Sparkle. They stopped and turned around. Out came a 6' 4" women. She had the curves that could kill. She wasn't the perfect thin, but she wasn't fat. Her short boys bowl cut had her Dark Brown, hair in her eyes. Her tight Camo short shorts and tank top clung to her. She put Stacy to shame.

King: OH MY GOD JR LOOK AT BOBBIE! *Falls over*

JR: Came down boy. Your right though.

Lilian: And From Dudleyville, at a total weight of 497lbs. The Tag Team Champions Bobbie and Dee, with Sparkle, The Dudley Girls.

The Dudleys ran into the ring. Rico and Sparkle, Dee and Jamie, and Bobbie and Rosie. Right away the fans thought they were going to see the Bobbie have a dilemma when she started her punches, but she was ready. When it came to the "Suck it" part, she instead grabbed in-between her legs and let he hand quickly run up her side and she yelled…

Bobbie: Eat Me!

(A/N: I'm sorry for that scene, but I have a feeling it's something Buh-Buh would do)

As Bobbie punched Rosie, Dee and Sparkle had got in the ring. Yes it was time. Bobbie got that look in her eyes, and I swear you could see the pear evil in them. She shoved Dee.

Bobbie: Dee! 

Dee Shoved Sparkle

Dee: Sparkle

Sparkle shoved Bobbie

Sparkle: Bobbie

Bobbie/Dee/Sparkle: Get the Tables!

They all got out of the ring. Dee was the only on who was able to get a table in the ring. The other two were cut off. Dee set up the table as Bobbie was rolled into the ring by Rosie. Jamie and Rico were kicking Sparkle's ass. Rosie made a bad mistake and ended up going through the table when Bobbie and Dee slap jacked her. Jamie and Rico saw and jumped in. They started pounding at each other again. Sparkle meanwhile had recovered and was setting a table up near the corner. Dee called Sparkle to notice they were whipping Jamie to her. She received her and went for the Dudley Dog, which was countered and Sparkle went though the table. 

JR: MY GOD KING LOOK AT THIS! IT LOOKS LIKE A CAR CRASH!

The fight went on and soon tables were set up everywhere. Bobbie was had a bloody nose and Rico was sliced on the arm. Jamie was going to power bomb Dee through a table when Dee flipped her through the table. Now it was time to finish the match. Dee brought in a table and set in up so long way faced the ramp. 

Bobbie: 3D!

But Dee shock her head no.

Dee: D3!

Bobbie got a somewhat surprised look in her eyes, then that evil smile. It stared out like the 3D, but Bobbie was on the side of the table Dee was on. She ran up and grabbed Rico's neck, did a little twist in the air, ran up Dee's back, pushed off her shoulder, another small twist, so she could do a face-planet. (X-Factor to some) Dee help add more weight coming down for impact. 

JR: WHAT A MOVE! 

KING: NOW THAT WAS GREAT!

Sparkle came into the ring and the celebration started in the ring. But is the McMahan's office, their was talk.

Stephanie: So what now?

Shane: Smackdown. 

Lita: Hay, do you mind if we sign a paddle on the pole match?

Shane: No, be my guess.

Lita: Great.

In he dark hall.

Raven (Still Male): See I told you it was a good idea to be late.

Billy Kidman: I can't believe this. It's just wrong.

Edge: But you have a plan right?

Tommy dreamer: He always has a plan.

Edge: Yeah…right?

Raven: Of course I've got a plan. I'm the leader of This Flock and you will not doubt me! Just wait, for now.

Edge: Wait? Is that all?

Billy: Edge you're the only one who hasn't seen how the flock works. Let's just say, if egos didn't get in the way The Flocks would've taken over the companies of the time.

Raven: That's right.

**********************************************

So there is the first episode of Raw. That's long. Well I like to thank my Reviewers and Readers. I hope I don't get sudden writers block. Anyway I took the time to try help out picture the D3. So um try to see if this helps.

Key

D=Dee

B=Bobbie

O=Oppenant

| = Table 

[ ] =Ropes Left/Right

- =Ropes up/down

R =Ramp

A=Audience

(1) A (2) A

------- -----------

R [ OD | ] A R [O D | ] A

B

B 

----- -----

A A

(3) A (4) A

--------- ------

B

R [ DO | ] A R [ DOB ] A

---------- ----------- 

A A


	9. Smakedown Starts

Yes, People Smakedown is here! So let the show start.

****************************

Michael: Michael Cole here with Tazz and let's say things are very weird

Tazz: Your telling me. All my friends are chicks.

Michael: Yes, all WWE Superstars are now Divas. But onto tonight. We've got the WWE and Heavy weight Champion Kate Angle in a match that Stephanie will announce. 

Tazz: Also thanks to Lita, who will be ref for this match. It will be Jeffy Hardy VS Matty Hardy in a Bar and Panties/Paddle on a Poll match.

Michael: Plus we've got tag team action tonight, to start us off.

*Latino Heat*

The two Spanish beauties come out. 

Tazz: Well Edda and Niece Chavi are going to have quite the challenge to night. 

Michael: That's for sure.

The music hit and out walked a tall beauty and a hairy beast also Stacy comes out with them.

Tazz: Well Test, and A-Train are back together for the night, and looking quite ready to destroy.

Stacy gets in the ring and gets on the microphone.

Stacy: Since I am a genus in Marketing, I have decided to give Test the new name of Ovar!

Tazz: Oh, man…

Well the match started and of coursed the Guerreros we killed.

Back stage Stephanie was walking to her office when she ran in Kate.

Kate: Stephanie can I talk to you.

Stephanie: Sure Kate, what's up?

Kate: My match to night…

Stephanie: Lission Kate, your match tonight is gonna be great, you'll really put on a show. Oh and your manager Paula isn't aloud at ring side. Kate your to good of a Champion in the ring to have someone help you win a match.

Stephanie walked off leaving Kate blank.

Michael: Poor Kate. I wonder what Stephanie, and the others have planned?

The scene cuts to a Japanese girl was in a Smakedown T-Shirt

Funaki- This is Smakedown number one anoucher, Funaki. With me is Ray Misterio. 

We see a short little girl, with a 619 T-shirt on and her Mask on.

Funaki: You have match agents Jamie Noble, what are your thoughts?

Ray: My thoughts are on how I'm gonna keep Nidia from getting involved in our match. If I don't keep an eye on here she'll be my down fall.

Ray walks off 

Funaki: You hear it first from me. Funaki, Smakedown number on anoucher .


	10. Bad News, Quick with Rey, and Here it co...

Mea and Moolah were talking in a corner when Taken and Flame walked up to them.

Taken: I demand you take this spell of me…us right now!

Mea: Do you want to see my Puppies?!?!

Taken/Flame: O_O!!!

Moolah: We can't. we forgot the counter spell.

Taken: What!!!!

Moolah: I don't see why you are so worried. I mean use to be, The Lord Of Darkness. You should've remembered some type of counter spell for this stuff.

Flame: Hay, yeah you should know this stuff.

Taker: Well, I kind of never studied this stuff, because I never thought it would happen.

Flame: Good Grief.

Michael: Did you hear that Tazz?

Tazz: Yeah, all my friends are stuck being chicks.

Whole Locker Room: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hurricane: This sucks!

Eric Bishoff sat watching the TV.

Eric: Danm them! This should've been an idea I had came up with.

Well back in the ring Ray-Ray and Jamie Noble were all ready going at it in the ring. You can guess what Jamie looked like. Yep, just a really pretty girl. Through the whole match Ray-Ray had control, but Nidia jumped in when she went for the 619, and cost Ray the match.

Tazz: What a match. Anyway up next is one of my Favort matches.

Split screen with Jeffy on side and Matty on the other. They are walking to the ring. Now Lita in a ref shirt walking to the ring.

Michael: The Bra and panties/ Paddle on a Poll match is next!


	11. Bar, Panties, and The Flock

Michael: As you see the guess ref is in the ring.

The True Music of fate hits and Jeffy comes out. The place goes crazy and everyone loves Jeffy. The Matty comes out and everyone boos her.

Tazz: This should be good.

Lita signals for the bell and the match starts, high flying move after high flying move happens, but Jeffy got caught at the wring time and was given the Twist If Fate! Matty then begin to take Jeffy's pants off. 

Tazz: Hot Mama!

Lita laughed as everyone saw Jeffy's Eatable Panties. *Cherry Flavoured ^_^ * Matt tried to hurry and get this finished, but Jeffy pulled a quick one and got Matty's Shirt off. Her C's were cover with a light purple bar with gold. *She matched with her pants* In creditably Jeffy also got Matty's pants off, and her Matching panties clung to her. Everyone was cheering and Lita just stood back and watched. Matty got mad and ripped Jeffy's shirt off. She wear a Red String See Throw Bra.

In a house somewhere.

Fan Girl; He looks hot even as a chick.

Fan Girls Mother smacks her upside the head.

Now it was a struggle to get to the pole. They both were up on the turnbuckle and Jeffy shoved Matty down. She then went for the Swanton, but missed. Matty Jumped up and got the paddle. He gave Jeffy a hard swift to her back and Lita singled for the bell. Matty kept hitting Jeff and Lita went to stop her. Lita ended up getting hit herself and Jeff got mad at that. She kicked Matty and gave her a Twist of Fate, the smacked her silly to the back.

In the darkest area of the arena The Flock meet.

Raven: Tonight we have heard the bad news. The old women have forgotten the counter spell, and our friend will have to stay as the are.

Billy: There has to be something we can do.

Raven: There is. I have called my best ally and she has gone though many magic books to find a counter spell. Chastity will you please come out here.

Chastity walked out for the shadows and she held a book.

Raven: Edge you're the only one who hasn't meet Chastity, so meet her and you better treat her nicely or I'll kill you.

Chastity: …Don't mind him. Over protective big brother that's all he is.

Raven: I am not! Now tell us what you've found.

Chastity: Oh yeah, I found out that there is a book with the counter spell in it. Only problem is there are only two copies. One belonging to The Rainbow Express and the other is Vince McMahan's.

Tommy: So how do we get into Vince's evil layer?

Edge: What about Rainbow express?

Billy: Their still made at Raven for our flock days in WCW.

Edge: Oh….

Raven: To answer your question I have hired some girls to brake in and retive the spell book.

Tommy: And who are we paying them?

Raven: $40 and some pictures.

Edge: Right…?


	12. Kate's Match

A/N: Just wanted to say, no flames about the Fan in the Crowd. It's Just to fit, plus I dislike Brock. Sorry maybe if he came back in a few more years I would like him. Oh and Thanks To All the Readers And Reviewers!

*********************************************

A scene of Kate warming up is scene, before Stephanie's music starts to play. She walks to the ring and is ready to talk.

Stephanie: Kate, your match is going to start as soon as I leave this ring. I am going to tell you this match is a non- title match *Crowd boos* because I find it unfair that you will be out numbered. To night you will run gantlet match. Even is you get pin the match will keep going till all 6 of your opponents you have faced. The ones who pin you will have quite the treat told to them on RAW! 

Kate's music hit and she came out and looked at Stephanie.

Kate: Only 6 chicks to defeat, hay Stephanie, thanks for the day off!

Stephanie walked out of the ring and onto the ramp.

  
Stephanie: I give you your first opponent! 

*Van Dam!*

Stephanie: RVD!

RVD came out and ran to the ring. Kate went to punch her, but RVD kicked Kate instead. Then she did Rolling Thunder and connected. 

Michael: 1...2...A kick out by Kate.

RVD whipped Kate off the ropes. Kate the hit an Angle Slam and then grabbed her by the lag and hooker in the Ankle Lock. RVD tapped right away.

Kate sat down in the corner as RVD was taken out of the ring.

Ring Announcer: her next opponent.

The music hit and Kate wet her self *Not really*

Ring Announcer: Christina Benito!

Christina with her short cut spiked hair, and tight top got into the ring and pummelled Kate. They both putt on a good show countering each others moves,. Ankle Lock to Crossface, they went, but…

Tazz: German! German to Kate. Another one, and another!

The count went to 10! Then Christina B single she was gonna fly. She climbed up the top rope, she concerted and slapped the Crossface on. Kate taped.

Christina B got out of the ring with a smile. Kate tried to catch her breath.

Ring Anoucher: Next coming out is..

*Ah, Ah, AH!*

Ring Anoucher: Shawna Michaels!

Shawna got into the ring and since she is a good girl, let Kate get to her feet. The match was on and Kate looked to be somewhat on the edge of death, but out of nowhere she caught Shawna's sweet Chine /music and put her in the Ankle lock. Shawna Tapped.

Michael: I think Kate's running on empty. She looks like she's bout to pass out.

Ring Anoucher: The next Opponent!

*Your gonna pay!*

Tazz: It's that Dead Woman! Taken!

Taken walked out to the ring and started pummelling Kate.

Tazz: I don't even think Kate's gonna last.

Kate was at this point given The Last Ride.

Michael: I'm really staring to feel sorry for Kate. I mean she was turned into a women and now this.

Tazz: Yeah I know.

Ring Anoucher: Coming out now…

*Bum Bum* (A/N Sorry Bad take of the music)

Michael: Now it's Brook Leasar? 

Brook stepped into the ring and picked up Kate.

Michael: Looks she's lifeless.

Brook got that smug look on her face and took Kate up for the F-5.

Girl in the Crowd: Don't let that rich boy...girl beat you. Just because she won that stupid wrestling thing doesn't mean anything. She's just like Goldberg to me. Take her out Kate, I have faith in you!

Out of God knows where, Kate put an arm lock on her and got her into the he Ankle Lock. Brook Taped.

Tazz: Looks like there's still life in her yet.

Ring Anoucher: The next opponent is…

*Well It's The Big Show*

Michael: Oh No!

Kate was ready for this one. She rushed out of the ring and to Show. She kicked and punched, and took out Show's leg. With a quick Angle Slam, and Ankle Lock She won.

Tazz: Kate's coming back.

Kate: Come On! *Takes off shirt and has a flag Bra on*

Tazz: Whoa! Never thought I see that, but I never thought I see any of my friends girls.

Ring Anoucher: Her Final Opponent…

*Time To Play The Game!*

Michael: It's Triple H and she must be made about her lost on Raw!

Triple H rushed and the fight started, everything in the ringside area was used. Ric ended up coming out and hitting Kate with a good chair shot. Triple H hit the Pedigree and got the three count. 

Tazz: Man I give credit to Kate. She put up quite that fight!

Michael: That she did. For Tazz this is Michael Cole saying till next time.


	13. The Girls Are On Their Way

The Flock were all at Raven and Chastity's Family Mansion. They were all in the ball room. Raven was playing something on the piano and Chastity and Billy were dancing. Suddenly one of the maid came in.

Maid: Your guess have arrived.

Raven: Good bringing them in here.

The maid exited.

Edge: We could've just went down stairs and got them ourselves.

Raven: She hasn't done anything today.

Chastity: What happen to your "I Hate Being a Rich Boy" thing?

Raven: Not the time.

Suddenly four girls walked in. The one with a knit hat on over her light brown hair walked right up to Raven. 

Raven: And you are?

Girl: Leigh Patrick, I'm the leader here.

Other girl Light brown hair with golden streaks: You are? 

Leigh: Yeah, I remember I was the first on here.

Edge: How long have you been here?

Leigh: Three days…I think. Tricia here showed up a day after.

Tricia: Oh yeah.

Tommy: You other girls are a bit quite, what's up?

Girls: Nothing

Girl with Black hair and white streaks: Just thinking. Want to pet my Hamster?

Shows her stuffed Hamster.

Tommy: Um…Right. 

He backs away, then runs back up and put her stuffed hamster in his mouth. She attacks him.

Tricia: Thorn get off him. Tommy give her back the Stuffed hamster.

Tommy spits it out. Thorn takes it and hides behind Edge.

Raven: Anyway enough with this let's get to business.

Leigh: I want to be paid in cash.

Tricia: Yeah.

Last Girl with Light pink with dark pink brands *Right now*: I want…um…can I get back to you?

Tricia: Zara you don't know what you want for payment?

Zara: There's so much I want!

Thorn: Well I want Edge as my pay and also Tommy's mouth glued shut!

Zara: I was gonna say Edge. Um how about Jericho and some cash.

Raven: Fine what ever you want. Tommy I thought I told you not to eat my sandwich!

Leigh: Dude calm down he's hungry. I mean he did just try to get Thorn's Hamster.

Chastity walks up to Tommy and pats him on the head.

Chastity: He's just cranky, he didn't get his nap this afternoon.

Raven: ….Like I was saying, your all going to help us revive a Spell book from Vince McMahan's house. We're not sure were it is kept, so your gonna have to figer that out yourselves. 

Chastity: The book your hunting for is called " Great Dark Magic Of Odd" and it will have the counter spell to the guys turning into chicks.

Thorn: I still can't believe he did that for ratings. I mean it wasn't even for the female fan! I want Edge in a strip pole match!

Edge: O_O!

Raven: Anyway Chastity gave them the files.

Chastity hands Leigh a few files.

Raven: These files are the only things we have to help you. One's a blue print of Vince's house. The second file is were cameras and stuff like that are posted, and the last file is for you to put some stuff in as you come across it in Vince's house.

Tommy: Oh can I tell them the next part.

Raven: Sure knock yourself out.

Tommy: After I'm done with this.

Raven: Dump ass.

Tommy: If you are caught you must go down with your info about us. If you tell on us, we'll sneak "The King" under your bed and well…

Zara: That's a little bit wrong don't you think?

Tommy: Nope.

Tommy then walks over to a counter and hits his head really hard into the wall. He falls over uncounses.

Billy: Right…?

Chastity: One, more thing. *Hands Leigh some keys* Take the black hummer, it's all we can give you.

Leigh: Thanks. So if that's it, we're off!

The Girls start to head out of the room, when Edge grabs Thorn.

Edge: You are so beautiful, come back safe and make my days brighter.

Thorn smiles when Leigh grabs her and looks at Raven.

Leigh: Raven must you always slip drugs to your flock members?

Raven: Sometimes.

The girls are getting set in the car. Thorn is driving, is in shotgun, Leigh and Tricia are looking at the map of Vince's house.

Thorn: So what dose it look like?

Leigh: A house.

Thorn: I meant as in do we have a chance, on getting in?

Leigh: What do you have with you?

Tricia: A pencil.

Thorn: My Hamster

Zara: Um…a candle stick.

Leigh: And I got my knit hat….If we really make it through this I'll be surprised.

Zara: Can we have cake after?

Leigh: Sure why not.

Thorn: Hay Leigh one more thing.

Leigh: What?

Thorn: How do we get to Vince's house?

Leigh:…Turn around.

**************************************

Ok Girls I know your parts are… right now, but they'll get better later.


	14. Other stuff,hygiene, and feelings

Trish Spook, while Stacy Stood infrount of the a group of Females in Room 547. Her leg up on a chair so all of their students could see. Their students at this time were Bobbie May, Dee, Sparkle, GoldyDust, Booket T, Jeffy and Matty. The students sat on the bed looking in horror and pain, except Jeffy. 

Trish: Ok ladies and after three minutes you simply rip the strip off removing all the unsightly hair. Stacy

*Rip*

Bobbie: Man, how can you stand that, really?

Stacy: This is the less of all painful place to wax.

Sparkle: What place is the worse?

Stacy: Every chick has her own worse spot, mine is my bikini line.

RVD: Isn't that…?

Trish: Yeah, anyway now that you've been taught how to wax, let's put you through your first test.

Everyone, but Jeffy: *-*!

Jeffy: Great!

In room 549 Torrie and Jacqueline were teaching everything else. 

Taken: Do I really have to be here?

Kate: I'm feeling sick.

Brandy : Hold up, so your telling me if I even put my fingers down there….

Jacqueline: Yes, and I'm telling you not to right now.

Brandy: But it's my body!

Jacqueline: I don't cear!

Brandy: Humph!

Torrie: Well they're better then yesterdays class. Remember what Bobbie did?

Jacqueline: Please don't remind me.

*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Torrie: Waxing.

Jeffy: You girls are wussies!

Jacqueline: That bo…girl.

*Clash*

Bobbie: Wussy huh?

Torrie: Table.

Jacqueline: Yep.

Terri and Nidia were having better luck in room 456. Their class of RVD, Flame, Brook, Jamie N, Rico, Rosie, and Jamie were working well together.

Terri: So Rosie how do it make you feel when RVD called you fat?

Rosie: I felt hurt. 

Terri: I bet you did, so who do you thin Flame felt when you told Flame she had no ass?

Rosie: She felt hurt?

Flame: *Sniff*

RVD: You should've knew better then comment on Flames looks.

Rosie: I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much it hurt tell now. Flame I'm really sorry, forgive me.

Flame: Well…ok.

They hug.

Nidia: This is so great, Group Hug!

Everyone is hugging.

*******************************************


	15. Names Part 1

Ok So I decide to help you out a bit with the names so far. I mean I have to right this all down too. Anyway I really like to thank my readers. I mean who doesn't like to get reviews saying someone is reading their work? I'll update this as the story goes.

Tables!

T-Boy

**********************************

All these people are were unfazed by the spell and staid their same sex.

Vince, Shane, Stephanie, Eric, JR, King, Mea, Moolah, Tazz, Michael Cole, Raven, Billy Kidman, Edge,

Tommy Dreamer, Chastity, All The Girls in The Girl Team.

****************************

Ok everyone here is keeping their name the same.

RVD, Triple H, Rico, Rosie, Hurricane, Crash Holly, A-Train, Funaki, Ray Misterio, Big Show

***************************

Final the important part. The Name changes, and there in order of appearances.

Chirs Nowniski- Christina N.

Taker-Taken

Kane-Flame

Bubba Ray Dudley-Bobbie May Dudley

D-Von Dudley- Dee Dudley

Spike Dudley- Sparkle Dudley

Jeff Hardy- Jeffy Hardy

Matt Hardy- Matty Hardy

Chirs Jericho- Christina J.

Christian- Christina

Booker T- Booket T

Goldust- GoldyDust

Nature Boy Ric Flair- Nature Girl Ricky Flair

Kurt Angle-Kate Angle

Jamal-Jamie

Eddie Guerrero- Edda Guerrero

Chavo Guerrero- Chavi Guerrero

Test-Ovar

Jamie Noble- Jamie N.

Chirs Benoit- Christina B

Shawn Michaels: Shawna Michaels

Brock Lesnar: Brook Lesnar

Bradshaw-Brandy

William Regal - Willow Regal

Lance Storm- Lana Storm

David Batista- Davida Batista

Steven Richards- Stevie Richards


	16. Just Another Raw

JR: Hello everyone and welcome to Raw!

King: Puppies!!

JR: For those who have under a rock somewhere. Last week all WWE Superstars were turned into females, The roast split is gone for now, Divas don't have to work, and the WWE Women's title is on hold.

*Here Comes The Money!*

King: And Shane O' Mac is back!

Shane comes out to the ring for his talk time.

Shane: Tonight is another great night! Tonight part two of the plan for Kate Angle's title is in effect.

JR: Kate and is Kurt Angle for your who didn't know.

Shane: On Smakedown Kate was in a gauntlet agents Six opponents. Only Christina B, Taken and, Triple H got wins over Kate, so tonight Girls take the night off, on me. But as I was saying, Tonight is part two. I have a battle set up for the opponents I have chosen. The winners will enjoy there prize told tonight after the match. Now as for those who lost. You will be having a match with each other. The one who wins will be given a spot with the winner. So I hope your ready for that. 

*Music hits and the crowd Chats "You Suck"*

Kate: Hold on just a second. Don't I get to find you just what in the worlds going on here? I mean I an the holder of the top two titles you know.

Shane; Kate your right you deserve to know something, so I'll tell you. This will be the last night you carry both those belts around, because on Smakedown you will be given the WWE Dominant Championship!

King: Did you here that JR?

JR: I sure did King.

Kate: Dominant Championship, ok.

Eric Bishoff is beating a poor pillow to death.

Shane: Oh, while it's on my mind, Also the Intercontinental Championship will be brought back and the sign up sheet is on my door. As for you Kate, sit back ,hell come back with my to the office, and watch the show with Steph and Myself.

The seen is a mass crowd with pens and they're all crowed by a door. The shot pulls out to Jeffy, Matty, Bobbie, Dee, Sparkle, RVD and Flame.

Bobbie: Five bucks some gets ink poisoning.

Dee: I'll double that.

Jeffy: See my snooping around helped us out today. I mean, we could be stuck in that mess.

Flame: Yeah, but I wonder…

Suddenly the door falls in and everything becomes quit.

Flame: Never mind.

Stephanie: That's it. Anyone not on the list is screwed!

Stephanie takes the list from the door.

Stephanie: And you better fit that door right now you're your Asses will be FIRED!

Matty: That is quite a sad sight.

Jeffy: Yep.


	17. Look Who's Here and Good News

Willow Regal and Lana Storm The Un-Americans walked out to the ring. The crowd booed, but some was slightly disturbed, for Willow did look a lot like The Queen Of England. The their opponents came out.

Lilian: First being accompanied by The Nature Girl Ricky Flair, Davida Batista!

Davida and Nature Girl got in the ring as Davida's partner came out.

Lilian: And her partner Stevie Richards.

Well as the match got settled in, with Lana and Stevie starting, a group in he crowd is dressed down and watching them.

Raven: I feel stupid.

Billy: You looks and me.

Edge: Come on guys at less ours isn't permit.

Chastity: Yeah, plus if I didn't dress you up as women everyone would know who you are.

Raven: Stevie looks just as bad as a chick as he dose a male.

Tommy: Hay there's gum under the seats.

Raven: Why me?

Chastity: Because it's you.

They suddenly hear Davida's music.

Chastity: You made me miss the match!

Edge: Nothing happen, Ricky jumped in with a chair, same o same o.

Our group of The Dudley Girls, The Hadyz, RVD, and Flame are sitting down when Lita comes up to them.

Lita: hi Girls.

Bobbie: You know I'm gonna wait till a turn back to put you through a table.

Lita: Then I'll make sure you don't get turned back. Anyway you should be nice, I have news for you.

Bobbie: What would that be. My IC match is tonight.

Lita: Well it was, but I got put on hold.

Bobbie: What!

Lita: Calm down. You haven't heard the rest. The reason for it is You and also Sparkle and Flame got put in the main event, that's why. Your matches if needed will be next week. Everyone else your matches are tonight, and Jeffy your up next.

Lita walks off and Jeffy stands up. Bobbie is still bitching.

Bobbie: Push my shot for the IC to next week for some Main Event…

Sparkle: Bobbie?

Bobbie: I mean really…

Sparkle: Bobbie?!

Bobbie: I don't need to…

Sparkle: BOBBIE!!!

Bobbie: What? You don't have to yell.

Sparkle: Um…the main event your in is for the WWE Dominant Championship spot thing.

Bobbie: ……I got a Spot?….I GOT A SPOT!!!!

Sparkle: Loser.

Jeffy: I'm happy for you girls, but I got to go.

Jeffy leaves his happy little group to go work for his title.

RVD: Wow, You, Flame and Bobbie both got in, I wonder how?

Sparkle: Don't know, but it's cool.

RVD: What's up little buddies?

Sparkle: Nothing, I just know I have a slim chance on making in for a slot.

RVD: You never know. I mean the match just can't be a normal match, so you'll have a chance.

Sparkle: Are you saying I couldn't win a regular match?!

RVD: Whoa, no I'm just saying, that since it's not gonna be a regular match you have an advantage since you a Hardcore.

Sparkle: Your right.

Flame: Well this calls for a celebration, but Taken has the car.

Dee: Where's she at anyway?

Flame: Working on a counter spell. She turned herself into a frying pan last night. I let her stay that way for a good hours. It was the best TV time I've ever had, with her in the room.


	18. IC Matches and Who's in the Main Event

Kate sat back between Stephanie and Shane. They all were watching the show.

Stephanie: You what's the best thing about this job?

Shane: What?

Stephanie: It's just so out of the blue. I mean This morning I hadn't expected to bring back the Intercontal Championship, but now I am.

Kate: You know your right. It's kind of like last week. Everyone went onto the ring expecting you to tell us something on the lines of "Blah, blah, blah, and if your don't do in you FIRED!", but no. We got changed into Chicks instead.

Stephanie: Don't worry Kate. I promise that you'll be the first n changed back. I mean you've stuck with me even when I was putting you through hell, and hay your with me now even though I got you changed into a chick. You're a Good Friend.

Shane: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Lilian: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the first match in the Intercontinental Tournaments 

The true Music of Fate came on a everyone went wild, yet again. Jeffy Hardy came out. She had on a very see through top, with a black bar on under, and a pare of black shorts. Then her opponent came out.

*Who's that jump' in out the sky?*

JR: I can't believe this. It's gonna be Jeffy Hardy VS Ray Misterio!

King: And to think JR this is just the first match within the tournaments . 

  
Ray popped up in her usual pants and a white tank top *Bad Idea, but more ratings* And her regular mask.

After a quick hand shake they went at it. But, as soon as Ray flipped Jeffy over the rope to the floor they broke loss. Ray climbed up onto the turnbuckle and did a back flip out, but sadly Jeffy moved and Ray hit the floor. Jeffy then climbed up into the ring. As Ray stands up Jeffy runs and jumps over the ropes. But soon the high flying action soon comes to a break. The do a few wrestling moves and then Jeffy is set up and hit with 619. When goes for the West Coast Pump, Jeffy counters and hits a Twist of Fate!. Then hurries and gets a Swanton done. 

Lilian: Your winner Jeffy Hardy!  


Tommy: That was great. To bad Jeffy never got to go to ECW. 

Raven: Yeah, the kid would've done good and even if he didn't he still have way more respect from fans, then he dose now.

Edge: But Jeffy's highly respect?

Chastity: ECW fans have their own void of respect, like all independent companies.

Edge: Oh, that makes since.

Lilian: This is the second match in the Intercontinental Tournament.

*Stand Back! There's a hurricane coming through!*

Hurricane made here was into the ring and did he lovely poses. She was happy with her Bright green tank top and black pants, plus her mask, she looked good.

King: I wonder who her opponent is, and what size are her puppies?

JR: King….

The Screamer shot from the ceiling and Drop the Bomb came on.

JR: It's on of the Dudleys! It's Dee!

Yes Dee in a Black Wife-Beater, and red patterned Camo pants. She got into the ring and started right away on Hurricane. A whip here and there, but Hurricane decides to up some high flying moves.

Raven: Bad mistake.

Sadly Dee pulled a few out of her own book and easily destroyed Hurricane.

Edge: When did Dee become a cruiserweight?

Tommy: She tried a few times in ECW. 

Raven: Remind me to get you every video of the ECW so you can learn something about us, who worked there. Hell I beat you didn't even know Jericho worked there once.

Edge: I knew that! He told me.

Lilian: An this is the last match of the night involved in with the Intercontinental Championship.

*Christian! Christian! At Last Your On Your Own!*

Christina walked out in a red lovely red fishnet shirt with a black shirt under it, and of course her normal pants.

*Oh Yeah!!!!!!!!!!*

Matty came out next in her personal Mattitude purple shirt and those gold and purple pants. 

JR: We have one highly annoying person vs. another highly annoying person. Let's forget the wrestling and see witch one can annoyer the other.

King: JR, what are you talking about, they're not annoying.

This match wasn't that exciting. Both seemed evenly matched and bother were slightly boring. But Matty got a Twist of Fate and that was that.

Chastity: *poking Raven* Wake up it's over.

Raven: …It is…That was boring

Edge: Yeah, I think I need to kick Christina's ass again.

Billy: I could work.

*I just need a little space I can call my own.*

Billy: Torrie!

Yes little Torrie walked out to the ring and had quite a smile on her face.

Torrie: I feel so lucky that Stephanie and Shane have decided that I could do the big anouchment of tonight about the main events. The first main event is the losers from Smakedown. All the Divas got to make up the match. We're calling this THE SURVIVOR MATCH! Yes, like the TV show. Anyway here's how it goes. It's a elimination match, but When you get a pin on someone Our Ref of Advancement will take you to the side. There you will rest and wait until the next pin fall, then you'll be back in the match. The ones who are pin will stay at ring side. Then when we get down to the last two and you'll be having a Lumber Jack Match. Winner will sneak her way into that last spot. 

JR: That's gonna be Hell of a match.

Torrie: Now for the second main event is like this. You all get your own ref. Your own ref will keep tabs of how many pins you get in a 33 minutes. Then they will see who has the most pins, the top four will be in. Oh and this will be a Hardcore Battle. Now for the Contenders of this match.

King: Who is it?

JR: She's bout to tell us King.

King: I know, I just can't wait.

Torrie: The contenders in the match are; Bobbie May Dudley, Sparkle Dudley, Flame, Booket T, Brandy, Edda Guerrero, and Christina J! Girls good luck!


	19. Main Event

Lilian: Ladies and Gentlemen this is our first main event. THE SURVIVOR MATCH!

*Van Dam!*

RVD was in her normal outfit and looking ready to go. She went to the ring and spook quietly to the two refs.

*Bum Bum Dun* (A/N I'm lission to this them right now. Rock with Scratching this is the closes I'm gonna get to his theme.)

Brook Leasar in her t-shirt and shorts gets in the ring and stands in the corner.

*Well it's The Big Show!*

The Big Show in her black jeans and top came out and eyed the other two in the ring.

*Ah! Ah! AH!*

Shawna Michaels in her HBK pants and a red tank top came out and got in the ring. 

The ref singled for the bell and the match begin. RVD and Shawna went at it as, Brook and Show torn into each other. RVD went for a spinning heel kick and nailed Brook instead of Shawna. Brook turned around to hit RVD, but show chocked slammed her, but didn't get to do the pin, because RVD jumped onto her. But Fear not Shawna got the pin. (A/N I really dislike Brock, but at less I like enough to put in my story . As you see some people don't and wont make a cameo) As Brook rolled out of the ring and Shawna went to the corner for her brake, RVD and Show went head on. RVD was so out straitened, but she used her speed. She ended up knocking Show to the ground and Decided to do the Five Star Frog Splash from the right (upper) corner, but when show saw this rolled to the left (upper) corner. So instead the fans got to se the Van Tormentor instead. She ended up somehow getting the pin. She tried to catch her breath, but Shawna caught her right away with Sweet Chine Music and Got the Pin.

Lilian: Your Winner Shawna Michaels!

Brook and Show climbed into the ring and attacked Shawna, but RVD help kick the asses.

Edge: It was an ok match, but I think that if they had more people in the match in would've need more exciting. They should've saved this for the Title Match.

Billy: I agree.

Tommy: Mad I'm out of soda.

Raven: Then go get more.

Tommy: I don't have any money.

Chastity: You can have mine, I'm not thrusty.

Terri: I have to say you should've saved that match for the PPV.

Stephanie: I know, but now we can use it later on.

Lita: Hay look that Main event's Starting.

*Drop the Bomb comes on*

Lilian: Coming to the ring from Dudleyville, Sparkle and Bobbie May Dudley.

Sparkle and Bobbie are both in their normal gear.

*Hiss, Cool, Hiss, Cool* (A/N: I'm Trying and that's what counts)

Lilian: Now Coming out is Booker T!

In a one peace Black Body Out and looking good she climbs in the ring.

*Alarm Sound*

Lilian: Next coming out is Brandy!

Brandy walks out in a Pink Tank Top, Blue Jean Short Shorts, and a White Cowboy hat.

*Latino Heat*

Lilian: Now coming out is Edda Guerrero.

In regular outfit.

Tommy: Five bucks says Sparkle makes it in.

Edge: Ok, five she doesn't and Bobbie dose.

*Blast of Fire*

Lilian: Here is Flame!

In a lovely Tank top that says "I'm to HOT for you" and black jeans

*I'll never see the sight of heaven.*

Lilian: And Final Christina J!

Christina J comes out in a Fozzy shirt and her normal pants.

Each girl has a ref who gets in the corners, and the bell rings.

Everyone is looking at each other waiting to see who will make the first move, Booket T moves at Bobbie, but pulls back. Everyone dose that, but then Sparkle attacks Flame.

King: What is Sparkle doing?

JR: Taking out the tallest in the ring.

The Dudleys end up the only ones in the ring.

Bobbie shoves Sparkle

Bobbie: Sparkle!

  
Sparkle: Huh?

Bobbie: Get the tables!

Sparkle and Bobbie both get out of the ring and amazingly get the tables set up in the ring. Flame tossed Christina into the ring.

Sparkle: D3!

The Dudleys hit D3 and Sparkle went for the pin, but Bobbie pulled her off. Sparkle shoved Bobbie off Christina. Bobbie shoved Sparkle slapped Bobbie. Bobbie went to punch Sparkle, but Sparkle started pulling Bobbie's short hair, then she clawed Bobbies face, who let go and looked at Sparkle.

*In Stereo* 

  
Bobbie: Why the hell did you claw my face?

Sparkle: Lady said it was the best thing to do when someone has your hair.

King: Did you here that? Who's Lady?

JR: I think that's there sister.

Christina was slowly climbing up in the corner, but Booket grabbed her and whipped he off the ropes into Flames chock slam. Flame and Booket then went at it. As we look at the other side of the ring Brandy and Bobbie and Fencing (Spell?) with chairs. Sparkle noticed Christina laid out and run and got the first pin. Edda who had been laid out earlier was hitting Flame with a garbage can lid. Booket punched on Sparkle. Bobbie came up Behind Christina and Bobbie Bombed her and got a pin. (Poor Christina) Flame chock slammed Edda and Got herself a pin. Brandy was kicked in the nuts and Dudley Dogged through the last table set up. Another pin for Sparkle. Christina and Booket were outside the ring and Christina grabbed a chair and knocked Booket out for a pin. Bobbie and Sparkle ad starting playing a game with Edda. Knock here out and take turns pinning her. Well that was all fine, but Flame came over, and didn't want to play. 

The match went well and soon then thought the bell sounded and everyone froze in shock . This was just great because oh how everyone looked. Bobbie *Who as blood all down her face* is about to do a Bell to Bell to Christina so they're look at each other and haven't notice their closeness. Flame has Sparkle in her arms, after catching her. Booket and Edda are hosting their self's up. The refs talk to each other and then one goes up to Lilian.. All the girls are looking at her.

*Snap*

Raven: What are you doing?

Tommy: Look at how the are frozen, it has humour.

Lilian: The Fourth place winner with 3 pins Flame.

Flame looks at Sparkle and drops her. This is were Bobbie and Christina let go of each other.

Lilian: Third Place with 4 Pins Christina J.

Christina Jumps up and down.

Christina J: I'm Queen Of The World!

Lilian: Second place with 6 pins Bobbie May Dudley.

Bobbie runs and climbs the ropes and pumps her fist.

Lilian: And First place with 9 pins Sparkle Dudley!

Sparkle starts jumping up and down, hugs Bobbie and dose a back flip into the splits!

JR: Sparkle got the most pin falls! I can't believe it! 

King: Yeah, who would've thought.

Tommy: Well be swinging by McDonalds on the to the hotel.

Edge: Shut up.

*Here Come The Money!*

JR: Now to find out about this match.

Shane on the ramp looks at the counters.

Shane: Well first thank you for the great show. Anyway you know you now will be going for the title, but you don't know how. You will big involved in the "Stage Match!," each of the you going into this match except Kate, will take a number on smakedown. The one who gets T "S" will have to start it off, and go through it. You'll all get in when you see it!

JR: King, I can't believe this.

King: Yeah, Stage Matches!


	20. The Girl at Vince's

The Girls looked at the house they had been stacking out for a few days.

Leigh: Ok girls so we have only one way in. It's the upper left window on the side of the house. That means we'll have to be very careful as we move around in the house. Tricia, you are coming with me and we will be searching the Library, which is Down Stairs. Zara and Thorn the study is on the Third floor, and that's were you'll be hunting. Got it?

Girls: Right!

The Girls slowly approach the house and head to the side of the house. A ladder was convent placed and they used it to get into the house. The girls found they were in what looked to bed a little girls room.

Tricia: It's Stephanie's room, I just know it.

Leigh: Quit! Ok, let's move!

Leigh and Thorn slowly slipped down the stairs, but a Butlor saw them.

Butlor: Hay what are you doing here?!

Leigh: I didn't do it

Tricia: Um yeah, I need to go to the bathroom, man. 

Butlor: Yeah, like I haven't ever heard that one before. Servants, we have intruders!

Fifteen different Maids and Butlors appeared.

Tricia: Shit… I could really use that bathroom right about now.

The Maids and Butlors attacked and the girls ran around. 

Leigh: I'm not going down with out a fight!

Leigh jumped onto a table and Moonsaulted off taking out three of the Maids. Tricia saw what Leigh did and decide to give fighting back a try. She gave the closes Butlor a Spinning Heel Kick. 

Upstairs Thorn and Zara were Facing the same deal. 

Thorn: *Looking at the Twenty Maids and Butlors* The oompa loompas are telling me to leave, and you're looking at me like you don't hear them. 

Maids and Butlors: …?  


Zara: Um…

Thorn: What?

The Maids and Butlors attack and Thorn and Zara are ready. Both girls run to a wall and turn around. They kick the Butlors nearest to them in the stomach. Zara delivers a Twist of Fate and Thorn hit a Tornado DDT. Sorry to say the girls were to out numbered and dragged off.

Leigh: This sucks.

The door to the office opened and Thorn and Zara we thrown in. 

Tricia: Hi.

Leigh: Yeah, welcome to "The Office."

Zara: What are we in here for?

Leigh: Don't know.

Suddenly the door opens and enters Satin…um Vince McMahan.

Vince walk over to his desk eyeing the girls. He sits down.

Vince: Ok girls, if you tell me why you broke into my house I'll let you go. Ok.

The girls nod.

Vince: So what is the reason you broke into my house?

Leigh looks at the ground

Leigh: I'm sorry Vince. I didn't mean too. It was The Flocks Fault, they paid me to.

Vince: Suddenly gets that look of hat on his face.

Thorn: Now that you know I'm leaving now.

Thorn gets up and walks to the door, but can't get out.

Vince: I can't believe they would try to stop me! I knew that someone wasn't in the ring, Raven knows that I have the counter spell. He can't stop Me though! I'm Vince McMahan!……

Tricia: Watches and lission to Vince run around the room pissed off. Soon she can't take anymore and grabs him.

Tricia: Would you please shut the fuck up?! Goddammit, control yourself!

Vince: Control myself. I have control over myself. Your Fired! 

Tricia: I don't work for you!

Vince: Fine, to the dungeon with You all!

The Girls were thrown down into the dungeon and they were looking at Tricia.

Tricia: Sorry.

A crack sound is heard the girls turn around to come face to face with.

Girls: Mick Folly?

Mike: Hi girls.

Leigh: What's up Mick?

Mick: Nothing much are you girls having a nice day?

Tricia: Fuck dammit! I'm so NOT having a nice day! I just got my ass kick by a bunch of maids.

Mick: Yeah, Vince made your they knew how to fight and stuff.

Thorn: You smell funny. 

Mick: I've been down here ever since I left. I came over to say hi and he just put me down here.

Leigh: So that's were you went.

Mick: Yep.

Upstairs Vince is packed and has " Great Dark Magic Of Odd" in his hands. He is getting in his limo and taking off.

Butlor: I'm sorry to interrupted, but by request you are all to be put to death. Good day.

Mick: And you have a nice day too.

Girls: What?! No?!

*Gas starts to fill the dungeon*

Zara: Well at least I may die beautiful and sexy but I cant say the same thing about you Mick.

Mick: Hay I'm sexy. I have women wanting me.

Leigh: Ok enough, we need to find a was to get out of here.

Thorn: Maybe my hamster can do something.

Leigh: Like I said we need to do something.

Tricia: Well I could try to chizzes our way out with my pencil….

Leigh: It'll brake. Mick do you have anything that can get us out?

Mick: Sorry girls. All I have is this strange call button for help thing.

Leigh: Help Call Button! Mick that's it. Push the Button!

Mick pushed the button. 

That strange Voice that called Bishoff: Yeah, you need help.

Leigh: Yes, we girls and Mick are stuck in Vince's Dungeon. He's gassing us!

TSV: I'll be there, just hold on!

**********************

Who is the Strange voice? Will our girls make it out? Will they get the counter spell? You'll have to read some more.

T-Boy

  



	21. Smakedown Draw and More IC Matches

Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Smakedown!

*Here Comes The Money!*

Tazz: Here comes Shane O' Mac!

Michael: For those who missed Raw on Monday, let me tell you it was great. Tonight everyone except Kate Angle will be drawing numbers for the Stage Match and the next PPV.

Shane is in the ring with a little bingo ball thing. 

Shane: I first would like to ask everyone going for the title please come out here.

Shawna Michaels, Christina Benito, Taken, Triple H, Flame, Christina J, Bobbie May Dudley, and Sparkle Dudley all come to the ring.

Shane: Before you all draw numbers I would just like to say that each and everyone of you proved to me that you deserve to be included in this title match and good luck with the draw.

Everyone takes a ball one at a time.

Shane: Ok, so the order of the Stages will be as followed: Stage one Taken, Stage two Shawna, Stage three Christina B, Stage four Christina J, Stage five Sparkle, and Stage six Triple H. So now were here we are, either Bobbie or Flame will be starting off this baby. So which on of you is gonna chose the ball. Remember there's two in there, so you have Fifty/Fifty chance in getting that last open stage.

Bobbie reaches in and takes a ball. She looks at it and the crowd.   


Shane: So what is it.

Bobbie walks to the camera and shows the ball to the world then to Shane. The ball has a Zero on it.

Shane: Oh, looks like flame your starting off. Bobbie that was luck. Now one more thing before you go. You know get to find out what the hell is this Stage Match. It goes like this, each Stage will be that wrestlers personal chosen match. They can choose to do any match in WWE history. The one who enters the room must defeat the Stage keeper. If you fell to do so, you will be kept in that keeper's in that stage and the keeper will move on. This will applies to all Stages, but Bobbie's. If you get pinned by Bobbie, Bobbie must get another pin on you, before advancing to Kate's Stage witch the title will be held at. Is that clear?

They all nod their heads.

Shane: Good, Then let's head back stage and get the action started.

Michael: Well Tazz I have A feeling that tonight is gonna be very fun. I mean the last of the first round matches for the IC will been happening.

Tazz: Yeah, it'll be great.

The music hit and out walked Ovar with manger Stacy. The crowd cheered and some booed.

*Van Dam!*

Next cam RVD out to the ring. Ah what a match, jump, kick, punch, run, dive, all you could expect from these two were given, but RVD came out the victor.

****************************************

Sorry for Ovar *Test* and RVD's match not really being written out. I just got a huge cramp and My eyes hurt. You understand.

T-Boy 


	22. Matches,The Flock, and The Girls with Mi...

Stephanie and Shane were in the back when Taken stormed into the room.

Taken: I want to counter spell and I want it now!

Stephanie: Look Taken, we don't have it. 

Taken: Then who the hell dose?!

Shane: Our father of course.

Taken: Fuck!

Stephanie: You know you're the only one who has really had a problem with The Change. I mean everyone else got use to it.

Taken: Well you know what. When you have a Retard for a brother and Wife like mine , you would be able to understand why I want to be turned back. Danm Vince has the counter spell, Fuck!

Taken storms out of the room.

Tazz: Wow, Vince has the counter spell. Everyone is Screwed now.

Michael: Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he left everyone as females.

Tazz: Don't gave him any ideas Cole.

*Dun duh earuck* (A/N I'll Never give up!)

Sparkle's music played and she walked to the ring. Her opponent, Shannon Morre was already in the ring. The locked up right way. Shannon whipped Sparkle off the ropes and went for a Back breaker, but Sparkle countered with her own. Shannon realized, that she was going up agents another high flyer to say and would have to just wrestle with Sparkle. Sparkle realizing this pulled out some old trick out of her ECW days and easily defeats Shannon.

In the shadows of the locker rooms.

Raven: Where are they?

Chastity: Maybe they got caught, or they're making sure they don't fuck up.

Billy: I have a feeling that what ever it is, it's not good.

Edge: Bad feeling aren't what we need right now.

Tommy: I know what you mean. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

Chastity: Good idea, we all should take a break. 

Tommy and Chastity walk off to the bathrooms.

Raven: We don't have time for a brake.

Voice: But I think you do.

They look up to see these security guys.

Raven: What you want? We work here, you know.

Security Guy: Oh, I know. Mr. McMahan has asked for you.

Edge: Shit he found out. They ratted!

The security Guards attack. Edge hit one with a Spear, Billy is punching one's lights out. Raven hits an The Even Flow DDT. Tommy and Chastity decided to come back and they get into the fight. Tommy hit a DDT and Chastity dose her head-Butt (Sp?) down south. They seem to be getting their butts kick still when a dark circle of Magic kills all the Guards. They look to see the Beautiful Lordess Of Darkness.

Raven: Taken, how nice of you to help us.

Tommy: Yeah, thanks a lot.

Taken: Shut up. Why the hell aren't you guys chicks.

Raven: Knew better then to go out to that ring. I mean, Stephanie and Shane together on Raw, no Eric Bishoff, didn't that say anything?

Taken: Yeah your right. Boy I know your up to something so spit it out.

Chastity: Ha, Why should we.

Taken: How about I kick you ass.

Chastity: Try me.

Edge: Hold up girls….Lission with Taken's help we really could get far.

Tommy: Yeah, plus she knows more about magic the all of us put together.

Raven: Fine, we have girls braking in to Vince's house as we speak to get the counter spell.

Taken: Ah, well know that you've told me that your not going anywhere till I get changed back.

Chastity: No, we can't be seen. Vince probley has an idea, that these guys are missing. Your already in the spot light with your title shot. Lission, you just keep tabs on Stephanie and Shane. They've got to talk to Vince at some time or another. Just keep up with them.

Taken: And if I find something out how can I find you.

Edge: Were here in the shadows or in the stands, way at the top.

Taken: Fine, but if you screw….

Chastity: Shut UP!

Taken:….Just go!

Taken looks at Chastity and walks off.

Our poor Girls and Mick are slowly dying. The Gas is filling the room very slowly. 

Thorn: It's been a day and we're still not dead.

Zara: Yeah I heard of a slow death, but this is slow.

Suddenly the wall crashes in and a black truck parks. Out jumps our hero.

Girls: It's Austin!

Austin: Yep, it's me. What? I said it's me. What? Stone Cold. What? Steve Austin. What? I said it's me.

Mick: Hay so you're here to save me. What a friend.

Leigh: Hay dude, you've got to help. Have you seen the WWE lately?

Austin: Nah, I was hutting. Why, did Vince let Bishoff go crazy and do what he wants?

Tricia: No, he turned everyone of the boys into chick! They only one that weren't changed was the Tazz, Michael Cole, JR, King, and The Flock who got away.

Austin: Changed them all to chicks?

Thorn: Shane, Stephanie, and the Divas are behind it. Also Mea, and Moolah, but they only did the spell that's it.

Austin: And let me guess, Raven sent you here to get the counter spell from Vince, but you got caught.

Thorn: Yeah that's it.

Austin: Well hell. I can't have my friends be chicks now. Not that there's anything wrong with chicks, but…

Zara: We understand.

Austin: So Vince, booked it out of here it looks like.

Leigh: Yeah, I wonder were he went?

Zara: Who cares, we got to get going and find him.

Austin: Hold on a sec.

Austin runs to his truck and comes back with walkie talkies.

Austin: Take these two. I have mine. Well keep in touch, and who ever finds Vince kick his ass. 

Leigh: Your not coming with us?

Austin: Nope, I've got some Business with Eric Bishoff to do. Mick get in the truck. I'll probley catch up with yah, at the PPV.

Thorn: That's an idea. Well be in the shadows.

Well as all this was happening another match had happen. It was Flame VS Crash. Five buck says you know who one that one. *Flame* As of right now Lana Storm and Christina J were in the ring. They were pounding on each other and slipping one another in holds. 

Tazz: You know Michael these two have history. Dating all the way back to Sue Hearts Dungeon.

Michael: I know, it's amazing. 

Lana went for a spinning neck-braker, but it was turned into a bull dog. The Christina hit the lion sault and slapped on The Walls Of Jericho. Lana soon tapped out.


	23. Eric, The Flock, and Austin with Mick

Thanks To Last Man Standing, for letting me have him pop up in this story. Also all my readers I'm working hard. I've got six chapters already written, just got to go over them and unload. And always Thanks for the reviews.

T-Boy

************************

Shane's cell rang as everyone was laughing about something in the office.

Shane: WHAT?! Really? OH, right. I want ok, but they did. I'm sorry. I know I am. She dose too. Well get on it. Bye.

Stephanie: Who was that?

Shane: Dad, it seems we were right. Not everyone has been here and we didn't notice. Raven and his new flock are the only ones who didn't get turned into females. They hired some chick fans to help get the Spell book. Dad throw them into the dungeon, but someone broke tem out. The Flock was here, but booked it after defecting Dad's security.

Stephanie: We're dead if everyone get's turned back. Divas, go to the doors and around the lock room, we're having am after show meeting.

Divas: Right.

The Divas left and the McMahans looked at each other.

Ring Anoucher: This is the final match of the first round tournament for the Intercontal Championship. 

*Bing eeck* (A/N I know)

The Crippler herself walked out ready to go. She knew who her opponent was and knew it was gonna be quite that match.

Drop the bomb came blasting out and Bobbie May walked straight to that ring.

Tazz: Bad blood here Cole. These two never liked each other the few times they crossed in ECW, that's for sure.

Bobbie and Christina B Started the match off with summations and holds. Bobbie seemed to be able somehow to keep up. The match went fear both ways, but Christina B got the Cross Face hooked in the middle of the ring. 

Tazz: She's got no where to go.

The crowd was wild and the cards were stacked. Everyone looked one just wait for Bobbie to tape. She knew that if she didn't win she might not have a chance at winning the other title either. As she started to fade the sudden idea came to her. Move from Christina's body weight a bit, she swung here body in a sitting position, then did and sitting down arm toss to the right. She was freeded. Christina ran at her to hook her back in the cross face, but Bobbie caught her and hit the Dudley Dog off the ropes. To finish her off, she climbed the ropes.

Michael: Were is she going?

Bobbie put her back to the ring and did and move witch started like a moonsauilt and then turned into the Shooting Start Press, but only Bobbie landed on her butt, connecting with Christina's stomach. Bobbie got the pin and everyone went wild.

Tazz: What ever that move was I want to see it again. 

In the hotel on the side of the road that girls had stopped.

Leigh: Oh My God! That was great!

Thorn: I think that's going in the great high flying moves history.

Zara: Girls we need to worry about Vince. Were would he go?

Tricia: I don't know. Maybe we should call Raven.

Zara: An idea.

Zara pulled out her cell phone and called Raven.

In a Black Jeep driving down the road.

Tommy: Wow, what a move. I knew she had it in her.

Edge: That scares me.

Chastity: Why?

Edge: What if when she turns back into a guy, he'll try that.

Billy: Still we aren't likely to have a match with him.

Edge: What if they get ride of the roster split?

Billy: God Save Us.

Edge: I should get a TV in my car, like this. It's cool.

*Ring* 

Raven answer his phone.

Raven: yeah?

Zara: Raven; It's Zara.

Raven: What the hell happen? Vince found out about us.

Zara: Leigh wussied out.

Leigh: Did not!

Zara: We got thrown in the Dungeon, with Mick Folly. He ended up with a call help button, which was a blessing. Our Help came in a Knight in a Black Truck. Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Raven: Austin? 

Zara: Yeah, so him and Folly are going to go do something to Bishoff. Then he and Mick will meet us at the PPV…By the way dose the PPV even have a name?

Raven:….I do know it's Judgement Day but they added on something else. So they'll be a the PPV good. We've got quit the army, cause we just got Taken on our side. 

Zara: Great….Hay I need to let my phone charge. We'll let talk later.

Zara hangs up and Leigh looks at her

Leigh: So anyplace Vince would hide?

Zara:…Danm! I forgot to ask, but they got Taken on our side. 

Thorn: Taken! Yeah!

Stone Cold and Mick Folly were in the truck.

Stone Cold: I wonder about the girls call in.

Mick: Girls are you alive?

Thorn: Yeah, Mick. We're at a hotel. Would you know were Vince would hide?

Mick: Have you checked he WWE head quarters?

Thorn: That's it. Oh Vince knows about The Flock and We got Taken on our side!

Stone Cold: Who?

Thorn: Taker.

Stone Cold: Who gave him such a stupid name?

Thorn: His wife.

Stone Cold: Oh….

Mick: You girls have a nice day. 

Stone Cold looked at Mick.

Mick: So what now.

Stone Cold: Our Girl is on the go.

Mick: What is she doing.

Stone Cold: Don't know, she turned her Walkie Talkie off.

In Eric Bishoff's house.

T-Boy: So Bishoff, are you going to help us or not.

Eric Bishoff: It is tempting, but I don't get a Danm thing, so no.

T-Boy: You know I bet if I sent you to some evil fan fiction writers they would love to have you.

Eric: Yeah right.

*Ding Ding*

T-Boy answers the door and a guy stood infrount of a line.

Guy: Hi are you giving Eric Bishoff to Fan Fiction Fans who want to kick his ass?

T-Boy: Your Last Man Standing. If You gave me your autograph if Bishoff screws up one time you can have him.

LMS: Deal!

After T-Boy got her autograph and Shut the door, she walked up to Bishoff.

T-Boy: So?

Eric: Oh your good. Ok, I'll do it.

T-Boy reaches over o the phone.

T-Boy: Austin, T-Boy ere. I got Bishoff and he's ready to work.

Austin: Then You know were to meet us.

T-Boy: Right.

T-Boy hangs up and looks at Eric.

T-Boy: Don't just stand there. Go get packed.


	24. Names Part 2

Happy New Year!

2003 of the WWE- Let's hope this year we get better story lines, Shane, and Hay Austin and Rock are suppose to be coming back. 

Ok, here are some more names coming up. I'm really gonna thank everyone for reviewing. It really makes me happy to see you really like this story…even if it's a little odd. As it's coming, I'll probley be putting up two chapters an update really, soon. Anyway. Enjoy the rest of the story. 

T-Boy

"You may never hit a girl, but you may brake her neck. If that's the case you may never kick a guy in the nuts, but you can cut them off."- Just a reply to Bubba Ray Dudley (ECW Days) on how to treat women.

******************************

~Sex and Name have not changed~

Mick Folly- Not changed

Stone Cold Steve Austin-Not Changed

******************************

~Has been turned into a girl, but kept their name.~

Shannon Moore- Same

Chuck(y) Palumbo-Same

Billy Gunn-Same

**********************************

~Has been turned into a girl and changed name~

Kevin Nash: Kevina Nash

Tajiri-Yoshe

Justin Credible- Justina


	25. WWE Building and the Crystal Dimands

Thorn: Big Building. I don't think well be able to get the spell book if he's in there.

T-Boy: Never give up! Never surrender!

Leigh: Who are you?

T-Boy: Go by T-Boy. I would tell you my name, but evil government people are after me, because I know who to destroy the world with a simple task of moving some people.

Thorn: Oh…What are you doing here?

T-Boy: Austin told me of the plan and I've got Eric with me.

Zara: Fired asshole, sounds good for dinner.

T-Boy: Sorry already promised him to someone else, if he fucks up. SO this is were he's most likely hiding.

Tricia: Yeah.

T-Boy: ERIC GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Eric: No.

T-Boy: I'll take away your hair dye and you'll have to walk around gray again.

Eric gets out of T-Boy's car and walks to the girls.

Eric: You know that was low. I'm starting to like you.

T-Boy: Don't forget that it's agents the law to date any of us so don't even try. I mean even if someone's legal age, we must perfect the world and never let you gave offspring with evil fan fiction writers.

Eric: …Anyway what are we doing here.

Suddenly a evil laugh of Vice McMahan comes out of no where. The group looks around and suddenly noticed how dark it got. They look at the ski and see Vince's head flouting in the ski.

Vince: You'll never find me in the WWE headquarters building. So, even if you do come in my building is guarded by magic. SO try your best, because you can't beat me. I'm Vince McMahan Dammit!

His head fades and the group looks at each other. 

Eric: And I thought Ted Turner was scary.

Leigh: I'm gonna go get Austin on. Tricia, you get Raven on your phone.

Leigh an over to the hummer and Tricia whips out her cell and calls Raven.

Eric: This is so exciting. I feel like a little girl.

Zara: Did you do anything to him?

T-Boy: Nah, you should know that he loves doing this risky stuff. It's fun.

Leigh: Austin, Vince is in his building. We found out when his head was flouting in the sky. He's using his magic to guard the inside of the building. He told us to come in, but we're just no prepared.

Austin: Ok, we're almost there. Has T-Boy and Eric showed up?

Leigh: Yeah, and Tricia is on the phone with Raven.

Austin: Good. Don't go in till everyone is there, is that understood?

Leigh: Yep, hay where's Mick?

Austin: Asleep.

Leigh: Oh….Right

Raven: So he's using magic. Danm, we're gonna have hell of a time. Ok, we'll be there soon. Just stay there and don't go in.

Leigh: Ok They're on their way.

Tricia: Yeah same for The Flock. 

Zara: So we wait?

  
Tricia: Yeah.

Thorn: This sucks. *Pulls out Hamster* I Mr. Hamster who are you doing?

Eric: Why dose….

Leigh: Just don't ask.

Taken, Flame, The Dudleys and Hardys were seated by each other waiting for the meeting to star.

Taken: I feel a great evil awaking.

Flame: Like what type of evil.

Taken: Vince's evil.

Flame: That's not good.

Bobbie: You know one day you should do a class on basic magic. You could make a killing.

Taken: Magic isn't for profit.

Flame: Not bad of an idea, but I'm not the type to teach, plus it's agents the rules.

Jeffy: That sucks.

Stephanie: Ok everyone lission up.

Shane: Your not gonna be able to go out and party and shop for a while, because of some stuff going on. Also, if you know anything about The Flock let us know.

RVD: Which one?

Stephanie: The Newest One. Have you not noticed Raven, Billy Kidman, Tommy Dreamer, and Edge are all missing?

Bobbie: I new we were forgetting something. 

Sparkle: Yeah, no wonder my hairbrush still has hair in it.

Shane: That's all we wanted to tell you in this meeting. 

Stephanie: You may go now.

Back at WWE Headquarters Austin, Mick, and The Flock have all arrived.

Austin: Ok, so the place is guarded with magic and we'll most like get our asses kick if we just go in there. Any ideas?

Raven: I think were need…

Chastity: The Crystal Dimand. Then we can transform.

Austin: What the hell? This ain't no cartoon.

Chastity: I know, these thing really work. 

Mick: So were are these crystals?

Raven: With Taken.

Austin: Well someone go to Taken and get the damn things.

Chastity: Only one problem.

Mick: Not enough for us all. There's only eight of them.

Austin: I don't care, we'll figure out who goes later. Hell I don't plan on going in there for two weeks.

Zara: Two weeks?

Austin: Like I'm gonna transform and not know a Danm thing about what I'm doing.

Zara: Ah, I see. You want to know what your able to do.

Chastity: Well I'll be back.

Chastity jumped into the air and turned into a Dove.

Leigh: To think I'm doing this just so all the wrestlers can be boys again.

Zara: I know how sad.

Taken was do some spells on Jeffy who kept begging him to. So far Jeffy had been everything and anything, but a but a male human. He was boat to try another spell, but a Dove flew into the room.

Bobbie: What's a dove doing here?

The Dove turned into Chastity and the everyone looked at her.

Taken: What are you doing here?

Chastity: We need the Crystal Dimand. Vince has the inside of the WWE Headquarters perfected with a magic spell. He's gonna put us threw hell to get in there.

Bobbie: Chastity what's going on?

Chastity: Flock and Ally Business only. Sorry.

Taken: Will you bring them back?

Chastity: Well you can stay as a girl.

Taken: Fine.

Taken's eyes roll back and she chants something. A bag appears infrount of her. She takes it and hands it to Chastity.

Taken: Careful with them.

Chastity: Yeah I know.

Chastity jumps and turns back into a Dove.

Bobbie: See why can't you teach us something like that.

Taken points a finger and Bobbie becomes a Jar of Ass Cream.

Flame: That was uncalled for.

Taken: So?

Once again in record braking time Chastity landed infrount of the group. 

Raven: Great, we decided who's going in and who is back up if all goes to hell.

Chastity: I'm not going in.

Raven: Right. The Girls, Eric, Austin, Tommy, Edge, and Myself are going in. T-Boy, Mick, You and Billy are stay out here. 

Chastity: And doing what?

Austin: Keeping us updated on each other. Our walkie talkies.

Chastity: and if they don't work?

Austin: They will.

Chastity: Fine, I'm going to sleep.

Raven: Tommy's asleep in the Jeep.

Chastity: Where can I sleep then?

T-Boy: Here.

T-Boy opens her backpack and pulls out a small house.

Raven: When did you learn magic?

T-Boy: I never learned magic. I was born with that ability to pack a lot in small places.

Edge: Well I'm going to bed.

Zara: So am I thins days tired me out.

And so everyone went into the little house and slept. Bobbie was soon retuned to her normal human state.


	26. Raw

JR: Hello everyone and welcome to another Raw. Tonight part two of the Intercontal Championship tournament is happen.

King: Yeah and look at this JR. Shane just put the names in a list. No one knows who is fighting who tonight.

Screen shows this list:

Jeffy

Sparkle

Matty

Bobbie

RVD

Dee

Flame

Christina J

JR: Well King the first fight is gonna happen any minute soon…What in the world.

The shot is of the fighters and the Divas. Stacy is standing if front of them.

Stacy: Ok girls lission up. Our first match is Gonna Be…Sparkle and Flame, so get out there.

Sparkle looks at Flame, and Flame looks at sparkle. The both walk out.

JR: King Sparkle and Flame going at it.

King: I know, poor Sparkle.

TV Brake

Last Man Standing: Hello. Do you hate Eric Bishoff. Do you think he should be roosted on an open fire. Well then if you ever are within 6 feet of him, grab him and send him to me at this address.

666 6th Street, Fuck Bum, Nowhere

Believe me it's worth the time.

End Brake. Flame is already in the ring and Sparkle is just climbing to the ring. She gets in and attacks Flame head on. Flame easily shoves Sparkle across the ring. Sparkle gets up and jumps on Flames back. Flame rams her back with Sparkle on it into the counter. As Sparkle is getting up she walks into a chock slam. Flame gets the pin.

King: You know JR, Sparkle didn't have a chance.

JR: You never know king, you never know.

Kate is walking into Stephanie's and Shane's office.

Kate: Stephanie, we need to talk about the Stage Match.

Stephanie: What do you want to know?

Kate: You explained everything on how everyone else could win, but you never mention how I win.

Stephanie: Oh, your right. I guess with everyone else having more difficult things to explain, we forgot about you. All you have to do is pin the same person two times. See the person who comes from that last Stage get's pinned by you. They go back. The happen to win again, you pin them again and win. All you have to do is pin one person two times. That's it. 

Kate: Really? Cool, I can do that.

*Oh Yeah!*

Matty Hardy has made her way to the ring and is awaiting here opponent. Stacy came on the titantron.

Stacy: Matty your opponent is gonna gave you quite the run for your money. So I suggest you hope for a Twist of fate.

The lights went out and then the neon girl came out.

JR :King it's Jeffy!

Jeffy hit the ring and started throwing punches at Matty. Matty was a little caught of guard, but so gained control over Jeffy. As the to sibs once again went at it Lita made her way down the ramp. She walked around the ring and waited for the right time. Matty had just hit TOF and was going for the pin. Lita jumped onto the mat the ref was to bissy with Lita to get the count in. At this point of time Matty jumps up and starts bad mouthing the ref. Jeffy recovers, hits her own TOF and Swanton. Hinch winning the match. Lita had left right away, so Jeffy never knew what had happen till after the match when Matty yelled something about it.

Jeffy ran to the back and caught up with Lita.

Jeffy: Lita what are you doing. If I had lost that match it wouldn't have mattered. Why did you cost Matty the match?

Lita: I had to, Let's just say it's revenge.

Jeffy: Well you know what. You keep your revenge out of my matches with Matty or you'll feel a true Twist Of Fate.

It the WWE Parking lot.

Chastity: For the billionth time. Just yell out "The color of your crystal, Crystal Dimand Power" That's it!

T-Boy: It don't think they have the brain power to do this.

Raven: Quit, I'm trying to think, of what color this is.

Billy: For the love of….

JR: What a night. King so far Flame and Jeffy are both advancing to the Finals.

King: I know. I just can't wait to see who else is going to the finals.

JR: Yeah, but to let our viewers know. WWE's next PPV Judgment Day, A Changed View. Is sponsored by The Sims In Space. 

King: Last Man Standing's Pelage to get Eric Bishoff.

JR: And By Bugler King. Want some?

*Van Dam!*

RVD comes out to the ring and is ready to go.

*I'll never see the sight of heaven.*

JR: Oh My God King, It's Christina, You know what that means don't you.

King: The Queen of the world is gonna show RVD how it done?

JR: No. It means The Dudleys are the main event tonight!

King: Bobbie VS Dee….I can't believe it. But never mind them. It's time for…

Christina J: I'm Queen of The World.

King: What she said.

Well Christina took a little to much time on talking about herself RVD just came up behind he and gave her a good kick to the head, then rolled her p for the pin count.

JR: OH MY GOD RVD HAS BROKEN THE RECODE FOR SHORTEST MATCH! 

Christina J: What?!? NO I WAS ROBBED!!!!!

Christina is running around like a chicken with her head cut of, kicking everything.

Stephanie: I told her she should talk about herself after the matches

Kate: What intelligent she's showed.

Shane: Hay, that's just funny. And the official time of the match was 10.5 seconds.

Stephanie: Now that's nice.

Kate: I could do better.

Austin: What the hell? I am not some sort of Power Ranger!

Zara: Sailor Moon is more like it.

Chastity: Will you shut up. I mean I'm hoping you'll make it in on time, but I'm doubting you.

T-Boy: I'm going to McDonalds want something?

Chastity: No Food for them. Not until we finish.

Vince's Head shows up.

Vince: I'll take something.

T-Boy: You're the bad guy. I can't get you food.

Vince: What about that deal we made?

T-Boy: Just because I meet you in hell that one time, and told you I would work for doesn't mean a thing. I just said that so you would leave.

Vince: Dammit I'm Vince McMahan, and I want McDonalds!

T-Boy: To Bad!

Drop The Bomb comes on and Bobbie walks out first. Then Comes Dee. Bobbie starts pulling out the wood the gets in the ring. Bobbie grabs the microphone and Dee stand in the corner. 

Bobbie: Alright, lission up. Me and Dee decided that A normal match ain't for us. So we're gonna have ourselves a table match, so Dee I'm sorry for putting your ass through a table.

Dee take the microphone. 

Dee: Same for me.

Dee nails Bobbie with the microphone and then whips her of the ropes into a clothesline. Kick, punch, jump, hop, poke, Stooge Trick, bit, starch, pull. After all this, Bobbie has Dee laid out and she's got that look.

Bobbie: BOBBIE! GET THE TABLE!!!!!!!

Bobbie pulls a table into the ring and sets in up. She puts Dee on it and Climbs the turnbuckle.

JR: She's getting ready to that move again.

King: It's called the Dudley Bome.

Bobbie goes for the move and Dee moves off the table. Bobbie goes through the table. Dee quickly drags a table into the ring and to the counter. Dragging Bobbie up and dose a muckraker on her, through a table. The bell sounds.

JR: My Goodness King, Dee's advancing.

King: I know.

Dee is dragging Bobbie up. She's so out of it.

JR: King, Jeffy, Flame, RVD, and Dee all have a chance at being the Intercontal Champion!

King: It's great!


	27. SmakedownHay They Have Other Titles!

Hay Everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'm felled with joy I could be tabled. Anyway I need a few good songs, for this part that's coming up for the coming Smakedown. So any songs suggested I will try to use. Enjoy.

T-Boy

****************

Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Smakedown. Tonight…..well….um…Tazz do you have any idea what's going on tonight?

Tazz: Why would I, if you don' t even know?

Michael: Good point.

*I'm All Grown Up*

Michael: It Stephanie McMahan, She'll give us an insight on what's going on.

Stephanie gets in the ring and gives us the head ups.

Stephanie: Everyone in the back has been wondering what is plan for tonight since to Intercontal Tournament matching are taking place. Well I'm gonna tell you. I don't know about you, but I do remember having another set of Tag Team belts, and a Cruiserweight belt.

The Crowd is cheering.

Stephanie: So this is what is planned for the night. The World Tag Team Champions, Christina J and Christina and The WWE Tag team Champions The Dudley Girls will put their titles up agents each other. The winner will be awarded the new WWE Tag Champions belts on RAW, but will sadly have a rematch that very night. The Cruiserweight Champion, just happens to be one of the New Flock, so he's not here to defend his title. And begin that it's not fair to all the other cruiserweights that they don't have a belt, this is what I'm gonna do. In the rakings for the cruiserweight title, the top to combatants will face each other. In a five day show tournament. The winner of the most matches by The PPV will go up agents Kidman, who has to show, that following RAW or will be stripped of the Cruiserweight Championship. And Not to keep you in suspense the two combatants will be Ray Misterio and Shannon Moore!

Billy: I can't wait. Ray or Shannon, both will be quite a challenge.

Shannon: I'm gonna have a chance at a title!

Ray: This should be quite fun!

Stephanie: Lastly on my list We are having a some of the specially selected WWE Stars come out here to play a game, but Shane and Terri will tell you more about that when the time comes.

Michael: What kind of game could it be. I know it want be a kiddie game.

Tazz: Don't worry about it Michael.


	28. Shannon's lesion

*Who's That Jumping out the Sky?!*

Ray made her way down the ramp and into the ring. She had great hopes that herself and Billy would be going at it again. Shannon's music came on and the little girls pounced her way to the ring.

(A/N: Sorry just have to say this. This just would be cute. Both are just so small, you've got to love it.)

After a god willed handshake the two locked up whipping each other off the ropes and down quick moving moves. As much as we thought this match would last for a long time, it didn't. Ray ended up easily getting the 619 and west coast pump on Shannon for the victory. 

Tazz: Wow that was quick, I didn't even see it coming.

Michael: I believe it was Shannon's rocky mistakes that coasted her to loss.

Shannon had just walked back stage. She couldn't understand what had happened.

"Don't rack you brain over it. You made a mistake that's all. You can make it on Raw."

Shannon looked up to Kevina. 

Shannon: But I just don't understand what I did wrong. I was pumped and ready and then I'm pinned.

Kevina: Let me tell you. Ray is quite the fighter. She really knows what she was doing. You most likely was so excited that you figured you had a game plan, when you really didn't. The best thing you can do, is go take a shower, relax and then later study a tape of Ray. But remember, there is no shame to losing to Ray, I learnt that myself.

Shannon: Your right!

Shannon hopped of to take a shower and Kevina watched her with a little smile on her face.

Shawna: Big Sister Kevina, at work again.

Kevina: The kid need a little boost.

Shawna: Your just a softy for the rookies that all.

Kevina: Am not!

Shawna: Are too.

Kevina; I'll show you soft hearted.

Kevina pulled Shawna in a headlock, then gave her a noggy.


	29. Billy VS Chucky, Jeffy Kitten, and Kate ...

Michael: Hay everyone we got an added in match for you.

*Pump Ching Pumpa Ching* (A/N…..)

Chucky Palumbo came out all ready to go. She was pumped.

*Well I'm An Ass Man*

Tazz; Well this should be good Cole. To Best friends getting in on….Fighting tonight.

Michael: Thank you for you change of words.

Billy Gunn made her way into the ring. After a quick hand shack the two large women hooked up. At first they tried pushing each other in test of strength, but both were pretty much evenly matched, so Chucky whipped Billy of the ropes and hooked Billy's bad shoulder. Billy reversed and kicked Chucky in the stomach.

Tazz: Fame-Asser!

Chucky caught Billy and slammed her down. Chuck then waited for Billy to get up, and Super-kicked her getting the victory. Chucky then helped Billy get to her feet and the two walked back stage.

Stephanie and the Divas were in the Office playing PORKER? And eating strawberries, when Kate walked in.

Stephanie: What you want Kate?

Kate: I want a match!

Stephanie: Than go find you won. You have 5 minutes before the next match is to start.

Kate: Right.

The camera follows Kate out of the office and around the back, soon we see Kate is in the lunchroom and is looking around.

Kate: Hay, an of you want a match? I need someone to face!

Everyone stops and looks at him. A little Baby Sky Blue kitten walks up to him.

Kate: Oh what a cute little Kitten….Ow!

The little cute Kitten bit her and walked up to Bobbie, hoped into her lap and went to sleep.

Kate: Since when did you become a cat lover, and why the hell did your cat bit me?

Bobbie: It's ain't my cat, hell it ain't really a cat. It's Jeffy, and you woke here up. She ain't feeling to good.

Kate:….Right. Anyway I need an Opponent here. Are you all afraid of the Olympic Hero?

"I face you!"

Kate: Who said that?

A beautiful Japanese girl stand up. She looks a lot like Chun-li from Street Fighters.

Kate: Who are you?

Bobbie: Can't you see it's Yoshe…Tajiri.

Kate: Oh, well Yoshe, You got a match. Meet me in the ring,

Kate walks off.

Michael: Yoshe and Kate are gonna fight?

Tazz: Yeah.

*Dun Dun*

*Crowd: You Suck!*

Kate comes out 

The Yoshe comes out. Right away Kate jumps onto Yoshe and thrashes her to the ground. Yoshe dose a spin and ends up on her feet behind Kate. She quickly kicks Kate in the temple and Kate's out for the three.

Tazz: Yoshe will always in my book be on of the quickest in the business.


	30. Dudleys VS C&C

*I'll never see the sight of heaven*

Anoucher: Coming to the ring. The Tag Team Champions Christina J and Christina!

Christina J and Christina get in the ring.

*Drop the Bomb*

Anoucher: And The WWE Tag Team Champions The Dudley Girls!

Bobbie and Dee come out.

Tazz: Look at Dee's and Bobbie's new outfits. 

Dee's has a Camo Tank top (purple) and tight, matching pants. Bobbie Has on a Camo Bandanas (Red) as a top, lose flowing Camo skirt (also red) and by the looks from the camera a red thong to match. 

The Dudleys get in the ring and start to pound on C&C. Amazingly thought the whole match Bobbie's skirt never goes up high enough to show anything. Dee is the legal on in the ring alone with Christina. Dee whips Christina off the ropes and goes for a flying clothesline. The stupid ref decides then would be a good time to break the streak of refs not getting knocked out and gets knocked out. Christina J finds this time to be perfect to get two chairs. Christina almost got Bobbie Bombed, but Christina J nailed Bobbie with a chair. Then C&C con-chair-to to Dee and one Bobbie when she got up. Christina J woke the ref up wow counted the three count.

Anoucher: The winners and WWE Tag Champions Christina and Christina J!

Michael: Tazz did you see that? They cheated to win the belts.

Bobbie's moving in the ring, but Dee's still out. Bobbie rolls over to Dee the ref singles for the stretcher. An Uncounses Dee is wheeled out.

Backstage Sparkle runs up to Bobbie. Bobbie has a pissed look on her face. Dee is wheeled by and Sparkle gets the same look. Quietly they both walk tords C&C's locker room.

Tazz: That ain't good.


	31. A Game for the new belt,and Stunner on E...

Shane and Terri are in the ring. With them are Brandy, Justina Credible, Crash, Rico, Rosie, Jamie, and Christina N.

Shane: Now everyone of you know your out here to play a game right.

Everyone shakes heir heads yes.

Shane: Good. Because this game is for a New Belt.

Everyone starts really paying attion.

Terri: Yes the belt is the WWE Step Championship. It's for those of you who just can't seem to be able to get to the top. Now the rules for his belt is simple. Since Crash you have most held a title longest you are Chosen to be Starter. You will have 1 minute to get out of here when the bell ring. Your match will for 15 minutes. It is simple put this way. This is a Stipulation Tile, which means ever match will be anything, but a regular match. 

Shane: And since Crash you're the Houdini of Hardcore. The first match will be a hardcore match. Ring the bell.

The bell rings and crash books it out of there. A clock appears on in the corner. Crash is just reaching the back when the minute mark hits and everyone goes chasing poor little Crash. Crash is running with the seven other girls behind her. She runs into the lunch room were there is a large crowd circled around a table. Crash stops.

Crash: What's going on?

Christina B: Slug Wars.

RVD: Jeffy's the Blue one and Matty's the yellow one. They have to push each other into the sault.

Crash: Oh….

Brandy: That's pretty cool. Crash run.

Crash runs, but is hit with a baseball bat and Pinned by Rico, who spends to much time jumping around and is nailed by Justina, who runs. Brandy is right on Justina's heals. They round a corner and slip, crashing into a wall.

Brandy: Ah, what hell?!

Justina: We slipped in…looks like blood.

Brandy: Who would leave blood all over the place.

Justina: I don't know.

Justina stands up and helps Brandy up. 

Justina: It looks like it's coming from this room.

Justina opens the door and we see C&C covered in there own blood, laying on tables the are on fire.

Brandy: It makes me feel so safe that the fire alarms in this place work…

Justina: Yeah, I've seen some bad stuff in my time from Bobbie and Dee, but who would've thought Bobbie and Sparkle would do something like this.

Brandy: Yeah, I know.

Justina: Oh well can't change it now, I'm gonna run now.

Brandy: Ok, go.

Justina runs out of the room and Brandy soon follows. The round another corner and both are taking out and pinned by Rosie.

Rosie gets up and Tries to run, but is nailed by Jamie. Jamie gets the pin. Jamie runs into the lunch room were it seen Jeffy is winning the battle of the slugs. Christina N nails Jamie with a broom, and Crash nails Christina N with a lead pipe, and pins Jamie. Crash runs off and ducts in a locker room. Brandy has caught up with her in the locker room. She runs into the shower and Brandy (and the camera) follow. Bobbie and Sparkle are barely hiding their bodies behind towels, as Brandy gives Crash the clothesline from hell and gets the pin. The bell rings and a ref walks in and rises Brandy's hand. Then hands her a new shiny belt. 

Bobbie: That's a nice belt.

Brandy: I know, I think I'm gonna cry.

WWE Parking lot.

Eric: I can't believe it.

Austin: Why not, you sat here and watched it.

Eric: No, that all this is happening, it's just so wrong.

T-Boy: Watch it Austin, he might start hitting on you.

Austin: And then he's gonna get the stunner. Hay you haven't had a stunner yet.

Austin sets Eric up and gives him the Stunner.

Zara: My video camera lens was on. Could you do that again?

Austin get's Eric back on his feet and gives him another stunner.


	32. They're On Their Way and A Veiw Of Art

T-Boy walks outside of the house and looks at our superheroes.

T-Boy: Wow you finally transformed…about time.

T-Boy looked at the coloured ninjas before her. 

*Black Ninja*: Are you doubting what I can do? I'm the Black Ninja! What! I said the dark Ninja! What! The Night ninja! What The Black Ninja!

T-Boy looks at Austin….The Black Ninja and shacks her head. She returns to the house, where Billy is sitting at a table going over some plans.

Billy: How are they coming?

T-Boy: They've transformed.

Billy: oh good. Right down the colours to who's who.

T-Boy takes a paper and pen, walks outside and begins to watch and write. She can easily tell who's who.

Austin-Black

Edge-Green

Raven-Blue

Eric-Brown

Tommy-Orange

Tricia-Yellow

Leigh-Purple

Thorn-White

Zara-Gray

T-Boy walks back into the house and drops the pepper of with Billy…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU DO THAT! YOU ASS!"

T-Boy and Billy run out of the house and see Chastity soaked!

Billy: What happen?

Chastity: Raven learnt how to spray water.

T-Boy: You screamed because he got you wet, you baby.

Flame, Taken, Bobbie, RVD, Dee, Sparkle, Matty, Crash, Brandy, Justina, Lana, and Brook are all standing around looking at this picture on the wall.

Flame: It is a work of art.

Bobbie: It has a lot of class.

Dee: reminds me of a very pleasing day.

Sparkle: Open fields.

Crash: It's just strangely relaxing.

Brandy: Makes me want a beer.

Lana: I think it's strange.

Justina: Nuh, it just take tie to really enjoy.

Brook: Like they say, "Art is a passage to the soul."

Matty: What the hell is wrong with you girls. It's Jeff, and he's sitting on a rock in total blackness surrounding him.

Taken: Someone, doesn't have a place for fine art I see.

Matty: Taken it is a nice picture, but could you please turn my bro…Sister back to normal?

Taken: Fine.

Taken waves her hand and the picture returns to Jeffy.

Jeffy: Wow that was odd. It was like my soul was shown the everyone.

Bobbie: It was, why so dark?

Jeffy: It's not dark, for in the world darkness would not be dark if light hadn't been called light. So if you change it around, Light is Darkness and Darkness is light. I have a bright soul.

Dee: Moving. Very moving.


	33. Raw Starts off and commercials

Hay everyone I just got back from the House Show, up here In Anchorage, Alaska aka The State Of High Mattitude. It was great. John Cena lost his Kiss My Ass match with Rikishi. They beat up Rikishi and John pulled his pants down. It's didn't got well for him. But he dose have very nice ass on him. Matt was great. Crash, The Tailor Park Family, Los Guerreros, Team Angle, Dawn Marie, Brock "I can't swing a chair to look like it hit" Lesnar, Big Show, Haymen, Spanky, Tajiri…Everyone. They did screw up over, for they were running late and we're going to missed there plan. So the Ended Brock vs. Big Show (No DQ) with one chair shot. The Beer Bottles flew and Haymen got hit and the head, before his F5. (Brock also F5ed Team Angle)

Anyway enjoy the story! It's getting close to the end.

T-Boy

***********************

JR: Hello everyone and welcome to Raw! Tonight our main event is for the WWE Tag Titles, but the question is are our Champions able to compete? How about the changers. If you missed Smakedown last week, here's a look aback.

King: Yeah, C&C took out Dee with a con-chair-to and Bobbie and Sparkle left C&C through tables and in a pool of blood.

Show clips of Smakedown.

*I'm all grown up*

King: Stephanie's coming out to give the new WWE Tag Belts to C&C.

Stephanie walks to the ring. She takes a microphone and stands by the belts that are in a glass case.

Stephanie: Christina and Christina J please come out here and get your belts.

*I'll never see the sight of heaven*

C&C walks down to the ring, a little battered, but the look fine.

Stephanie: Girls you worked hard for these belts. I am pround to crown you the New WWE Tag Champions. 

Stephanie takes the glass off the belts and hands each of the girls the belts. Christina J take the microphone.

Christina J: Stephanie, I'm glade to have my…our new belts, but we do not see it fit we have to put the title up against the Dudley's. I mean they put us through tables.

Stephanie: Christina, lission to me. There is no way your getting out of this. You came close though. You see Dee is not able to compete this week, and the match was gonna be pushed to next weeks smakedown, but Bobbie came up with a better idea. Instead of you facing Bobbie and Dee, you will be facing Bobbie and Sparkle.

The crowd goes wild.

Christina J: What!?! No! You can't do this!

Stephanie: But I can and I have, so C&C good luck.

JR: King it's Sparkle and Bobbie VS C&C!

King: I know….Puppies!

Yes King's sudden outburst was right. The shot starts off with puppies, but as the camera pulls back we see it's Brandy! Brandy is stretching and wearing her new belt. Then the scene changes to a shot of little Chuck.

JR: The WWE Step Championship match is next.

Some Old Lady: Hello everyone. I'm here to tell you that our children have been exposed to many evil things, but I never thought that one of the best things in education, such as writing would become so discussing. The other day I was reading my child's newest story and became mortified when I came to find the story was about to of her Favort celebrities doing sexual act. Please help me put and end to slash fiction, by calling this number. 1-800-STOP-SLASH. It's for our children.

The next commercial

Large group of young Women and Men sitting in a classroom and the women in the corner set gets up and walks to the blackboard and writes "SLASH." Then she sits down, and a young man stands up, and repeats the process the young women had done, but her write "Fiction." Then from the back of the room a Young Man and Women walk to the front of the room.

Young Man: Slash fiction is not an evil,

Young Women: It's just another story type.

Young Man: If you rid of Slash Fiction writing, you might as well just take away our right to learn how to write in the first place.

Young Women: It may not seem like much to many, but It's just a hobby. Don't take things so over board. So why can't you just leave us alone. 

Shot of the board. Then "It's just another type of story" appears under the written "Slash Fiction."


	34. Step Championship and A Small Farm

*Pump Ching Pumpa Ching* 

Lilian: Coming to the ring the challenger Chucky!

Chucky comes to the ring.

*Bumer Buing Brum* (A/N….What?)

Lilian: And the WWE Step Champion, Brandy!

Brandy comes out and get in the ring.

Lilian: This match will be a four corners strap match!

The ref pulls a strap out of no were and hooks Brandy and Chucky together.

JR: King you know our last strap match was in 99'. (A/N: I took a guess, but I believe it had Kurt in it. I think)

King: Yeah I know.

The bell rings and it's tug o war all the way, but you know the cowgirl in Brandy got to her and started to whip Chucky. Then when Chucky got on her knees, Brandy climbed on to her back and rode her like a horse. (A/N: You dirty minded people!) Brandy then jumped off Chucky, and Chucky caught here with a super-kick. Chuck went to the first turnbuckle, then next, She head for turnbuckle number three, and got it. She was almost to turnbuckle number four, but Bandy pull her back and gave her a Clothesline from hell. Brandy then runs to all four turnbuckles and get's the win.

Lilian: Your winner and still WWE Step Champion, Brandy.

Stephanie walks into this room with Farm Animals? She sees Flame, and Dee sitting on a stack of hay. She carefully walks over to Flame.

Stephanie: Flame, were did all these animals come from?!

Flame: Calm down, it's just the other girls. 

Dee: Yeah, we decided to have ourselves a farm today.

Stephanie: Are you telling me that every one of these animals are one of the girls?!

Flame: Yep.

Stephanie: Change them back! Change them back right now!

Flame:…Fine.

Flame waves her hand and all the WWE Stars turn back.

Triple H: Hay Steph, you did something right.

Christina J: That was highly disgusting.

Jeff: No! I was having fun! Stephanie!

Stephanie: Don't Stephanie me. You can't go running around as animals all the time. 

Triple H: yeah, and I'll be dammed if you ever do that again.

Flame: you gonna stop me?

Triple H: You bet.

Stephanie: Fine, you two have a match tonight!

Stephanie walks out of the room.


	35. Tag Team Action, A request, and HHH VS F...

After a quick commercial brake, we get back to action. Lana and Willow are in the ring ready to go.

*Latino Heat*

Chavi and Edda come out. 

The fight starts off strong, but not much happened. It was really who could get away with cheating first. And who were the fans backing? Chavi and Edda. Well the fan were pleased when they saw Chavi get away with a chair shot and pick up the victory.

Stephanie is in the office with Shane, when GoldyDust, Jeff, and Rico? walked in.

Shane: What are you doing together? What do you want?

Rico: Well we've all been thinking and since your trying out new things, we thought we could gave an idea.

Stephanie: What do you want to do? Your knot having animal wars!

GoldyDust: Oh no Stephanie, we don't want animal wars…well Jeffy dose, but she can live. What we want is a….

Jeffy: Music Video contest! And a Fun day on Smakedown. Like we rule the show. How about it? 

Shane:…N..

Rico: It'll bring ratings!

Shane:…Oh really?

GoldyDust: Yes, indeed!

Shane: Stephanie?

Stephanie: Well ok, But if the ratings aren't higher on this coming Smakedown on Raw you better hide.

Flame's music hit and she walks out.

Lilian: Coming to the ring with Hurricane, Flame!

*Time to Play the Game!*

Lilian: And coming to the ring with The Nature Girl Ricky Flair, Triple H!

Well the match started off normal and fair, by Ricky couldn't help herself. She got involved and Hurricane jumped up and socked her. Mean while Triple H got a low blow in, and Pedigrees Flame. The Ref counts three.

Lilian: Your winner Triple H!


	36. Um

Austin walked into the house and looked at T-Boy watching Raw.

Austin: Anything worth watching?

T-Boy: About too. Dudleys VS C&C. Oh and on Smakedown, the wrestlers are taking over. They are having a Music Video contest.

Austin: Music Video contest?

T-Boy: Yeah, you should inter. I got Billy over there working on his. 

Austin: What type of video could I make?

T-Boy: Like hell if I know. Find a song and put pictures to it.

Austin: Hum….Ah!

T-Boy: Got something?

Austin: Yeah.

Austin heads off to the left over high top heavy duty computer and begins making his music video.

Drop The Bomb comes on and the Dudley Siblings Bobbie and Sparkle enter the ring.

*I'll never see the sight of heaven*

Christina J and Christina walk out. 

C&C are hesitant to get in the ring so the Dudleys go to them. Bobbie gets on Christina J and Sparkle and Christina get in the ring. The bell is sounded and sparkle and Christina are pounding on each other. Bobbie and Christina J have made their ways to their corners. Christina whips Sparkle into the ropes and Christina J gets a cheep shot in Sparkle. Bobbie gets in the ring and the ref is bissy with her, that she doesn't see the double team on Sparkle. Christina J takes over with out a tag, but the ref believes that they tagged. She punches Sparkle and whips her of the ropes. Christina J puts her head down and Sparkle stops and kicks Christina J. Then she starts to land punches on Christina J and whips her into the ropes. Christina make a blind tag and clothes lines Sparkle, then puts her in a head lock. The fans cheer and soon Sparkle nails Christina in the stomach and makes the tag to Bobbie, who goes wild in the ring. That look comes….

Bobbie: Sparkle! Get the table!

Sparkle starts to climb out of the ring, but Christina starts pounding on her on the outside. The ref is so caught up those two her doesn't see Christina J get a chair and try to hit Bobbie, also her doesn't see Dee come out and hit Christina J from the behind. D3 and Dee scoots out of the ring. The ref decides to look in the ring and sees Bobbie going for the pin. 1...2...3. The Bell rings, Dee and Sparkle jump in the ring.

Lilian: Your Winners and New WWE TAG CHAMPIONS, BOBBIE AND SPARKLE DUDLEY!!

The Ref has got the titles, but Dee rips them from him her hands one to Bobbie and then looks at Sparkle. He hands her the belt and the we have a huge Dudley hug, Mean while C&C are wining on the ramp, but are shoved down as all the Dudley's friends come out and lift the Three Dudleys up.


	37. Smakedown Party and Goove Video

Ok, here's some help for the videos. Anything in Bold and * is what is being shown. The word in-between are the lyrics. Got it good. Oh, some videos will be more detailed then others, but they worked out fine. I hope you reader are enjoying. 

T-Boy

**************************************

Stephanie, Shane, and the Divas are in this room.

Shane: Tonight we're taking off.

Stephanie: And we're leaving the Superstars incharge.

Divas: So good luck girls!

*Smakedown theme*

Michael: Hello and welcome to Smakedown!

Tazz: And tonight the Superstars are incharge and who knows what what's gonna happen.

Scene is back stage and the lunchroom has been turned into a play land, the prop truck has been raided. The pool from Summer Slam 96' is set up. The old barber shop is set up and that's were some of the girls are getting made up. The is so much going on. We then see the scene change from the party to Christina J and Christina in a locker room.

Christina J: can you believe them. They think they're having a good time. With their food, pool, sand, barber shop, music…

Christina: It dose sound somewhat fun.

Christina J: What are you turning on me?

Christina: No, of course not.

Christina J: Good, we can have a party of our own.

Christina J turns on the radio and pulls out a soda.

Christina: Can I have a soda?

Christina J: I could only afford one.

Christina: Oh.

*Who that jumping out the ski?!*

Ray comes to ring and the Shannon. Shannon looks at ray and they hook, up. Shannon is in control for the beginning of the match, but Ray gets out of it. Shannon, learnt from her mistake of going high-flying right away and decides to go basic wrestling and ended up getting pinned…again.

As Shannon and ray head backstage, The True Music of Fate Comes on. Jeffy comes out to the ring, and picks up a microphone. 

Jeffy: Tonight as you might notice we the Superstars are incharge. We are gonna have some odd matches and of Course our Music Video contest! So I'm staring off the Music Video Contest, with a Video, Matty, Shannon and myself, so roll it.

*The Screen turns black and the this appears on the screen.*

~WWE Groove, by Shannon More, Jeff and Matt Hardy. Song: Get Your Grove On, By: Limp Bizkit featuring Xzibit ~

*The video then stars*

****

*WWE Logo*  
Yes  
Millenium shit  
Limp Bizkit, Ha, X to the Z  
Yeah, Ha

****

*Stephanie and Shane are shown*  
Bringin it live to you and yours  
Ladies and gentlemen, ha, ha, ha  
My homeboy, yo get at 'em dog  
  
***Shane is speaking and pointing at the audience***  
You don't wanna fuck with, me today

****

*Shane up in Vince's face*  
Cuz a little somethin, somethin didn't, go your way  
So try not to be like, that today

****

*Shane shoving Vince and the Vince is jumped from behind*  
Cuz I'm a real motherfucker from 'round the way  
We don't give a fuck when we're rockin the place  
We're only givin a fuck if you're invadin the space

****

*Shane doing his Brake Down Dance*  
So getcha, getcha groove on [gotta getcha groove on]  
Don't keep us waitin too long [don't keep us waitin too long]  
  
***Trish and Stacy in a hair, Shove match***  
Don't you treat me like a toy kid  
Do you enjoy this  
Every single second I'm alive I'm a mess

****

*John Cena on the mic *  
Got these laser beam mic checks  
Communicatin through the genelect

****

*John and Rikishi fighting*  
High tech, keep you on the run now  
Don't wanna be that, guy

****

*Jericho and Stephanie in each other face and Kurt in the background*  
Every single second I'm alive, I'm, alive  
I, don't understand why  
I got control, full of candy in your soul while  
Pumpin up the sweetness  
This is what you need  
Another little piece of me inside of you

*Kurt braking them up and of course it's true it's true is set in the perfect place*  
Cuz you know that I always keep it true (keep it true)  
And that's exactly why I do just what I do  
Yeah, it's what I do  


****

*Stephanie has Paul Haymen in her face and then she puts him in his place*

You don't wanna fuck with, me today  
Cuz a little somethin, somethin didn't, go your way

****

*Stephanie Slaps Eric*  
So try not to be like, that today

****

*Rikishi stink facing Eric*  
Cuz I'm a real motherfucker from 'round the way  
We don't give a fuck when we're rockin the place  
We're only givin a fuck if you're invadin the space

****

*Stephanie getting her grove on*  
So getcha, getcha groove on [gotta getcha groove on]  
Don't keep us waitin too long [don't keep us waitin too long]

****

*Bubba and D-Von putting Molly though a table*  
I got breakneck delivery, no time for chivalry  
Extraordinary ability, shit longevity

****

*Close up of Bubba's zoned out*   
Dig deep in your soul and find yourself  
Cuz mind control can turn y'all to someone else

****

*3D to Spike*  
So fast, your head'll probably spin the fuck right off

****

*Austin in Vince's Office*  
Me and Fred about to go half on Microsoft  
Me and Limp burnin twenty percent

****

*Stunner to Vince, Shane, and Stephanie*  
Your little half ass direct hits aint even makin a dent  
What an event, all hell Xzibit and Limp

****

*Austin holding up the Championship and Downing some beers*  
As we attempt to bring home the championship  
It's all in the wrists I still leave the league an assist  
Gimme the fifth, I'm drinking while I'm takin a piss, bitch  


****

*Vince speaking to Austin*  
You don't wanna fuck with, me today  
Cuz a little somethin, somethin didn't, go your way  
So try not to be like, that today

****

*Flips off Austin and they go at it*  
Cuz I'm a real motherfucker from 'round the way  
We don't give a fuck when we're rockin the place  
We're only givin a fuck if you're invadin the space

****

*Vince waling down the ramp doing his "I'm the man walk"*  
So getcha, getcha groove on [gotta getcha groove on]  
Don't keep us waitin too long [don't keep us waitin too long]  
  
***Jeff Hardy Climbing the turnbuckle, ***  
I got untapped material, I serial kill shit

****

*Matt gives a Twist Of Fate to Christian*  
Gimme the real shit, X finish 'em all quick

****

*Jeff hit's the Swanton*  
Makin your jaw split when I'm touchin the mosh pit

****

*Matt giving a Twist Of Fate to Jeff*  
Constant conflict, knockin faggots unconscious

****

*Jeff and matt fighting*  
Nauseous, raisin the stakes, increasin the weight  
Got homies I can lay down that lift they plates  
So quit trying to invade my space

****

*Jeff and Matt face to face*  
Before I call for a face to face, and gotta rest my case like...  
  
***Linda pointing down at the ring, Triple H and Stephanie are both in the ring with her***  
This is how we do it  
Just recognize we keep gettin right to it

****

*Close up of Triple H and then a pull out to see him in the ring with Kane*  
Lookin through these eyes, look into these eyes  
And you'll see the size of the flame  
Then you might despise the size of my game

****

*Triple H taking a step back and punching Kane. Kane punches back and clothesline Triple H out of the ring. Then Triple H stumbles up the ramp*   
Step the fuck back, Xzibit's on the track  
You should've buckled up before your head hit the dash  
You gotta hate that, a demo from an eight track  
Brought me to a place, where platinum comes in eight stacks, bitch  


****

*Taker in the ring and him and Matt are fighting*  
You don't wanna fuck with, me today  
Cuz a little somethin, somethin didn't, go your way  
So try not to be like, that today

****

*Bubba is doing his punches (You Know which ones) and nails Jericho*  
Cuz I'm a real motherfucker from 'round the way  
We don't give a fuck when we're rockin the place  
We're only givin a fuck if you're invadin the space

****

*Booker T giving us the Spin-A-Ronnie*  
So getcha, getcha groove on [gotta getcha groove on]  
Don't keep us waitin too long [don't keep us waitin too long]  
  
***The McMahans all together, not fighting***  
Limp Bizkit ladies and gentlemen  
C'mon! Yeah!

****

*Starts clips from way back when, in black and white, to first color, Hulk and Warrior, Shawn Michaels, Owen Heart, DX, Austin, Taker, E&C, The Hardys, The Dudleys, Divas, Triple, H Kurt, Brock, and Shannon*   
Takin this shit over for motherfucking 2000, 2001  
Limp Bizkit, Mr. X to the Z, Xzibit  
Kickin a mudhole in you bitch ass motherfuckers  
Yeah! Ha! It don't stop what, it never stop huh  
Like this! Huh  
Yeah, yeah, 2000  
***As song fades the WWE Logo***  


The Scene is back stage and everyone is clapping

Brandy: Well I sure as hell like that.

Flame: Yeah, it had taste to it.

Taken: Yeah, that was cool.

Jeffy: ~in thought~ Oh My God, Taken said the music video was cool.

In that locker room.

Christina J: So what?

Christina: Huh?

Christina: That music video, it wasn't nothing.

Christina: Oh…um yeah!

*Knock Knock*

Christina J opened the door.

Christina J: What are you doing here?

Bobbie: I'm here to save Christina from your ego and wrath of boredom. 

Christina J: My ego, and wrath of boredom, what are you talking about?

Bobbie: Christina, come on. You'll like it better out here with everyone else.

Christina J: No she wont!

Bobbie is leading Christina out of the locker room and she's ain't putting up much of a fight.

Christina J; Huh, I don't need here I can have my own party!

When they make it to the lunch room everything stops.

Jeffy: Christina! You came! Come on and join the party!

Christina smiles and joins the party.


	38. More SD and A Touching Video

In the ring is RVD and she looks like she's gonna have a fun time. Rico comes out to the ring. Then Justina Credible comes out.

Justina: You match tonight is a martial arts match, so put on a show girls!

RVD and Rico sized each other up before trying some moves, kicks, punches, jabs, jump, hop, poke, kick, kick. You get the pitcher. But sadly to the fans, RVD got s shot to the back of the head and was out for the three.

Back at the party that was going on King has made his way into the pool and everyone, who was in there got out. Christina looks like she's having a good time, but looks a little upset. Matty walks up to her.

Matty: What's up?

Christina: I feel bad for leaving Christina J back there.

Matty: Don't worry, she'll soon come out here. Let he do it on her own time, and do sweat it.

Christina: You might be right, but still.

Matty: If you really want her to come out here I think I know what might work. Come with me to the prop truck.

The two walk out from the party.

Ray comes back out.

Ray: Hay everyone, it's time for another music video, and I guess Billy Kidmen has been watching the shows, because he sent in a video for us to see. 

WWE Parking Lot

Billy: There showing my video. Come on.

Billy drags everyone to the TV.

Raven: This better be good.

Billy: I know it will.

Ray: He sent a letter with it saying " This is for one of my best friends, who I owe my career to"

Raven looks at Billy then back at the TV.

*The Screen turns black then this comes on*

~Inner Mind, by Billy Kidmen. Song: Let's Get This Party Started By: Korn~

*The video starts*

****

*A shot of the shadows then we see the figure to be Raven. The camera slowly pans in to a close up of his face. We also see quick flashes of his past. Career in ECW, WCW and WWE *

A man is crying, takes me to a certain place.  
Which I don't often mind.  
You see a family walking.  
Always thinking of being somewhere else in time.   
So I fall face down in a rut.  
I can't seem to get out of.  
Please wake me.  
Please give me some of me back.  
The feelings I had.   


****

*Shot of some old ECW footage, of him kicking ass and looking good*  
Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you. 

It doesn't matter.  
Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth.  
I can't handle.  


****

*Him fighting in ECW in the Fans with Tommy Dreamer*  
Let's get this party started.  
I'm sick of being you.  
You make me feel insane.  
We don't give to you.  
Let's get this party started.  
You make me feel insane.  
I want to be the one.  
To make myself sane.   


****

*Him leaving ECW and his first appearance in WCW*  
Time is ticking, it makes me feel content.  
With what I have inside.  
Constant paranoia surrounds me.  
Everyone I see is out to get me.   
  
So I fall face down in a rut.  
I can't seem to get out of.  
Please wake me.  
Please give me some of me back.  
The feelings I had.   


****

*Raven Controlling his Flock in WCW*  
Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you.  
It doesn't matter.  
Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth.  
I can't handle.   


****

*Him and Saturn Fighting. The Freeing of the Flock*  
Let's get this party started.  
I'm sick of being you.  
You make me feel insane.  
We don't give to you.  
Let's get this party started.  
You make me feel insane.  
I want to be the one. 

To make myself sane.   


****

*Raven in the shadows freaking out like only Raven can*  
You make me feel insane.  
You make me feel insane.   


****

*Raven Making his First appearance in WWE*  
Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you.  
It doesn't matter.  
Each time I wake I'm somehow feeling the truth.  
I can't handle.  


****

*Raven Being in Hardcore Matches and Standing tall*  
Let's get this party started.  
I'm sick of being you.  
You make me feel insane.  
We don't give to you.  
Let's get this party started.  
You make me feel insane.  
I want to be the one.  
To make myself sane.   


Raven looks over at Billy and Gives him a quick hug, before running out of the house.

Chastity: You mad him cry, that's how touched he was. I loved your video a lot.

Tommy: That was beautiful man. It really shows him well.

Austin: Yeah, it was fine, but wait till mind shows up.

Eric: Oh God… 

Back at Smakedown, everyone was feeling the mode that the video heal and they were enjoying it.


	39. It's Going

*Clish dun don* (A/N: I'm working on it)

GoldyDust came to the ring. She was ready to go.

*Dun Dun*

The Un-American music came on and Lana Storm walked out. 

The match went suddle and fair mostly till, the end when Willow came out and went to gave Brass Knuckles to Lana, but Booket T run out and took Lana out while the ref was bissy with Willow. Booket T then ran of and took Willow out and GoldyDust picked up the victory.

The scene is in Christina J's locker room and she's just sitting there. The door swings open and in walks Christina and Matty.

Christina J: What do you two want? 

Christina: You've got to come out and join us at the party.

Matty: Yeah, the party's nothing with out you.

Christina J: Yeah, right.

Christina looked at Matty.

Matty: Plus we found something in the prop truck that only you could use.

Christina J: Ha, and what would that be?

Christina: Just come see.

Christina starts to drag Christina J out, with Matty's help. The drag him into the party room and notice that the party has stopped.

Christina J: Ok, what's going on?

Bobbie: Nothing, we were just waiting for you, to take your seat.

Christina J: My seat?

Christina: Yeah, Christina, look at what we found.

Christina runs of and pulls this blanket off something. It ends up being the thrown (SP?) from King Of The Rings.

Christina J: Now were have a royalty to grace us tonight.

King: Hay, I'm here!

Matty: You don't count. You're just a perv.

Christina J: I don't know what to say…I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!!!!

Christina J sits down and the party is started up again.

Sparkle walks out on to the ramp.

Sparkle: Well it's time for another video. This one was made by RVD, Flame, and myself. It's our look at the man…um…yah, that we respect the most in this corporation.

*Screen turns black then the credits come on*

~Just One Man, by RVD, Kane and Spike. Song It Get's Me Through. By Ozzy Osborne~

*The Video Plays*

  
***A regular lord of darkness opening. As the music hits hard it starts with Undertaker raising his arms. Then it starts clips of his career* **  
I'm not the kind of person you think I am   
I'm not the anti-christ or the iron man  
I have a vision that I just can't control  
I feel I've lost my spirit and sold my soul  
Got no control  


****

*Shots of The American Bad Ass giving the fans their props*  
I try to entertain you the best I can  
I wish I'd started walking before I ran  
But I still love the feeling I get from you  
I hope you'll never stop cause it gets me through yeah  
It gets me through yeah  


****

*Shots from back stage and just on the road*  
The feelings that I hide behind  
Sometimes reality's unkind  
The nightmares stalk for me at night  
I dread the long and lonely nights  


****

*Shots of him with the fans and wrestling*  
I'm not the kind of person you think I am   
I'm not the anti-christ or the iron man  
But I still love the feeling I get from you  
I hope you'll never stop cause it gets me through yeah  


****

*Shots of Taker over the years and last shot is of him in the ring*  
I'm just trying live yeah  
I'm just trying live yeah  
I'm just trying live yeah  
I'm just trying live yeah  
  


Taken looks at everyone and then he gives Flame a pat on the back, RVD a high-five, and Sparkle a pet on the head.


	40. The Last Video By Austin

*Bum Bum*

Brook Leasar come out and is ready for her match.

*Latino Heat*

Poor Chavi didn't even have a chance. She tried but got her butt kicked all round, but Brook did help her up and back stage. I guess the party got everyone in a good move.

The camera scans the party and then we go back out to ramp were Shawna Michaels is ready to tell the last music video.

Shawna: Well everyone this is the last music video for the night and my personal Favort. So I created and took a peek. But anyway, this is from Stone Cold Steve Austin himself. So roll the video!

*Screen is Black then plays the credits*

~Vince McMahan's Theme Song, by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Song: Were You Born An Asshole. By: Unknown~

*The Video Plays*

****

*Austin walking down the ramp when her gets jumped*

I was driving down highway 995 the other day, somebody nearly cut me off the road. 

****

*Close up of Austin's mad, evil eyes*

I decide it wasn't gonna do any good to get mad, so I wrote a song about him instead. It goes like this.

****

*Close up of Vince coming to the ring*

Were you born and asshole or did you work at it your whole life? Either way it worked out fine because you're an asshole tonight

****

*Austin talking to him and dose his whole hand toss thing. (you know the one he always dose when he calls Vince and Asshole to his face*

Yes, you're a A-S-S-H-O-L-E

****

*Austin is talking to Vince. Austin doing some pointing from Vince to himself. 

And don't you try to blame it on me.

****

*Finally Austin gives him a shove*

You deserve all the create, you're an asshole tonight.

****

*A scene from way back when, Vince looking pissed.*

You were and asshole yesterday.

****

*A later scene Vince even more pissed* 

You're an asshole tonight.

****

*A scene of Vince Super pissed*

And I've got a feeling you'll be and asshole the rest of your life.

****

*Scenes of Vince being and Asshole (Cheering has Austin gets his ass kicked, Him talking, Vince stuff)*

~MUSIC BRAKE~

****

*Austin talking on a microphone to some (Don't take this personal anyone) A fat lady with to much make-up that she looks like Mimi for Drew Carry. He asks her a question and she shacks her head yes*

I was talking to your mother, just the other day. I said that you were an asshole. And she said "Yes, I think your right."

****

*Scene of Rock, Taker, Angle, Kane, Shane, Bossman, Triple H, anyone from The Corporation*

And all your friends are assholes, cause you known them your whole.

****

*Shot of Linda*

Somebody told me, you got an asshole, for a wife.

****

*Shot of Vince in Austin's face*

Were you born and asshole 

****

*Shot of Vince flipping Austin off*

or did you work at it your whole life?

****

*Shot of Austin giving Vince the Stunner and Vince laid out* 

Either way it worked out fine, because you're an asshole tonight.


	41. Winner of the video contest and WoW

Austin: See I told you guys my video ruled!

T-Boy: I do believe that it did. I liked it a hold lot. And by the looks of it, so did everyone else.

Everyone in the back is cheering and we notice Tazz and Michael Cole getting up on a bench.

Tazz: Ok everyone lission up, by how much noise you make will determine winner of our music video contest.

Michael: Ok, So lets here some noise for "WWE Groove!"

The Stars Make Noise

Tazz: Ok, how about "Inner Mind"

More Noise

Michael: "Just One Man"

Noise

Tazz: And Finally "Vince's Theme Song"

People it's noise.

Michael: The winner is…

Michael and Tazz whispered to each other and then nodded.

Tazz: The Winner is…"Vince's Theme Song!"

T-Boy: Wow, I can't believe it…Oh hold on, yes I can.

Edge: Well I say all videos were good.

Leigh: Ok, lazy asses back to work.

Thorn: Yeah, we go in on Saturday people!

Raven: They're right, let's get to work.

******************************

The next morning Stephanie and Shane, have GoldyDust, Jeffy, and Rico in their office.

Jeffy: Did you like the show?

Stephanie: Yes, I did. I really liked the WWE Groove Video.

Shane: But the best has to be Austin's.

Rico: Well since you liked the show, I'll be leaving now.

Stephanie: Sit down…

GoldyDust: Could you please just tell us, if you get to kill us or not. I have somewhere to be.

Shane: Like I care.

Stephanie: She's right. I've got to meet my trainer in an hour, so let's just tell them.

Shane: You girls lucked out and lucked out bad. The ratings for the show was 3 points high then normal.

Jeffy: Yahoo!

Rico: Yes!

GoldyDust: Fantastic!

Shane: Yeah, yeah, no get the hell out!

The three girls run out of the office.

Shane: Humph…

Stephanie: Dumb luck.

Shane: Yeah I know.


	42. And So It Begains

Ok, here's a reminder for you just incase you didn't catch it or just don't remember who's who. Oh and attacks will be in these things .

Austin-Black

Edge-Green

Raven-Blue

Eric-Brown

Tommy-Orange

Tricia-Yellow

Leigh-Purple

Thorn-White

Zara-Gray

********************

T-Boy, Mick, Chastity, and Billy stood infrount of the Colourful Ninjas before them.

T-Boy: Well I must say this. I wish you all luck, and remember that the WWE is counting on everyone of you to do your part on getting them changed back. 

Billy: Also remember that in the WWE Building, there is no time or space, that's why I've given you those watches. 

Mick: The PPV is in nine days, that our goal, to have everything back to normal.

Chastity: I'm hoping that the walkie talkies work. Please be careful.

Raven….um the Blue Ninja gives Chastity a hug.

Black Ninja: Ok, everyone let's move.

The Ninjas walk to the front entrance. With one more look tords the four that would be waiting, they stepped into the front office.

Secretary at the front desk: Hello, and welcome to the WWE Office Building, I'm Sonar.

Brown Ninja: Well Sonar, will you tall Vince, The Group that's gonna kick his ass is here.

Sonar: I'm on it. 

Sonar get's on the phone and informs Vince. 

Sonar: Ok, your to go into that red elevator, where it will lead you to him after a maze, that no one lies through.

Green Ninja: Thank You.

The team gets in the Elevator and hums to the music. When they stop and get out, they are meet with the site of a giant Labyrinth, with many entryways.

Purple Ninja: Ok I think we should split up in groups of twos and one group of three.

Black Ninja: Fine.

Blue Ninja radios in.

Blue Ninja: Blue Ninja to Home Base come-in Home Base.

T-Boy: This is Home Base, what's happening Blue Ninja? We have no Picture.

Blue Ninja: We are infrount of a labyrinth and plan on splitting up in twos and one group of three.

T-Boy: Copy on that. I want someone from each group to radio in 15 minutes from now.

Blue Ninja: Roger that. Over and Out.

Blue Ninja: Ok, we split up and in 15 minutes, someone from each group radio in.

Gray Ninja: Fine, let's split up.

Groups:

White/Yellow, Black/Blue/Green, Purple/Gray, and Brown/Orange

Vince looked into his magic TV and saw the groups split up.

Vince: Now we can't have one group have an extra person, it wouldn't be fair.

The Black, Blue, and Green Ninjas walked though the labyrinth, when suddenly they are pulled into this dark place. 

Blue Ninja: Where are we?

Suddenly the place light up and these lava monster things start to attack them. The Green ninja drop kicks one, as the Black and Blue Ninja are being teamed up on.

Green Ninja: Hay you leave them alone! Green Whip Spear!

It starts out with his hand up by his left ear. A green rope/vine appears in it. He pulls it up, land dose a whipping action. The rope/vine stretches a spears right through the lava monsters stomachs

They shove the Black and Blue Ninja to the side and gain up on the Green Ninja. Before the other two can do anything, The Green Ninja is teleported out of there, alone with the monsters.

Blue Ninja: Where they go?!

Black Ninja: Vince's office most likely.

Indeed that's where the Green Ninja was taken. He also was put in a plastic box and lost his Crystal Dimand, which Vince held as he talked to him.

Vince: Edge, what are you doing? I mean you have been on of the best Superstars I have.

Edge: You turned my friends into chicks, just so the show could get ratings. Vince there were so many other ways, but you took the evil way.

Vince: So, I did. 

Vince walks over to this Circle glass holder thing and placed the green Dimand Crystal in it. Then he walks over to his desk and pulls out a blank card. 

Vince: It's a shame I have to do this, but after I defeat you all. All, but the girls will be realised as females. 

Vince walks over the plastic container thingy and slides the card into this slot. After a burst of light, we see Edge is gone. Vince pulls the card out and we see Edge is on the Card.

Vince: Well this worked better then I expected. I'll have to thank my kids for the gift.

Vince walks to the crystal glass thing and puts the EDGE CARD behind the Green Dimand Crystal.

Billy-Home Base to Ninjas. You are late. 30 minutes late. Will you please cheek in.

Purple Ninja: Purple and Gray Ninjas here. We are still walking. Found nothing.

White Ninja: White and Yellow Ninjas reporting. We climbed on top of the walls and are walking. Can't see anyone else though.

Orange Ninja: Orange and Brown Ninjas. We are walking outside the labyrinth, nothing but waste land out here.

Black Ninja: Black and Blue Ninjas here. That ass sucked us up into a portal, and we landed into a cave. Then attacked us with lava monsters and took Green Ninja.

Billy: What? 

Blue Ninja: Yeah, now were walking. Can you get a scan of Green ninja?

Billy: Hold on….T-Boy?

T-Boy: That fuck is either blocking us or something's happened to him, because I ain't getting no reading.

Billy: We ain't getting a reading on him.

Black Ninja: Fuck. Well we can't cry like Kate Angle, so everyone move on, and be careful.

Mick: He already took one and it's not even the first day.

Chastity: Don't worry though. I've got a back up plan if all goes wrong.

Billy: You do?

T-Boy: Yeah, who would face Vince, with out a few of them.

Mick: She's right, good going.

Chastity: Yeah, but how about we get so sleep.

T-Boy: I'll stay up. I like the night anyway. Well take shifts. Anything important happens wake everyone up.

Billy: K.


	43. It's just a bit funny to think of this h...

The high winds blew the desert sands into the mans face. Ever though it was coved by his mask, the sand still seemed to get into his mouth. He rode on his….um…partners who was crawling on his hands and knees.

Orange Ninja: When is it time to switch. My knees are hurting.

Brown Ninja: We don't.

Orange ninja: Then we don't move.

The Orange Ninja sits up and the brown ninja falls on his butt. 

Brown ninja: You could've just told me to get off. Where are me?

Orange Ninja: Like I know. I've been look at the sand for….*Looks at his watch* A whole and a half!

Brown Ninja: Day and a half? Time is going by in this place.

Orange Ninja: Hay look, Sand Snake!

The Orange Ninja goes to pull the Sand Snake up, but it doesn't move. After sometime, he gives it a hard tug and then the ground starts to shake. He is knocked back as a very large Sand Monster Person comes from the sand.

Sand Monster: Who wakes me from my sleep?!

Brown Monster: That guy in Orange!

Orange ninja: Well thanks.

Sand Monster: Enough! You both must die!

The Sand Monster makes a large sword out of sand and then begins to chase the to Ninjas. They take off running.

On the walls of the labyrinth.

White Ninja: Hay look out into the desert.

Yellow Ninja: Isn't the Tommy and Bishoff?

White Ninja: Yeah, and look, they're being chased by a Sand Monster.

Yellow Ninja: Should we go help them?

White Ninja:….I guess we should, but let's wait. They might not need our help.

A this point of time the Sand Monster hit's the ground with his sword. It trips the two ninjas up. Luckily they get on their feet again.

Brown Ninja: OK, I've got a plan. Attack him after I do.

Orange Ninja: K.

Brown Ninja: Brown Clay Trap!

This move is pretty much his winding up the throw a baseball, and instead of a baseball, it this clay. Then in surround the monster and traps it

Orange Ninja: Orange Dream Fire!

Throws his arms out to the sides. Brings them up above his head. Closes his fist and bring his hands behind his head, and dose a chucking motion forward. It sent out this fire ball 

The Monster was set on fire and melted down. The Orange and Brown Ninjas thought that the fight was over, but then the sand engulfed them both.

White/Yellow Ninjas: TOMMY! ERIC!…..Shit!

White Ninja: Well call Home Base.

Yellow Ninja: You do it.

White Ninja: They're gonna be pissed.

Yellow ninja: We'll both call.

White Ninja: White Ninja, to Home Base.

Yellow Ninja: Yellow Ninja to Home Base.

Mick: Good day girls. How goes it?

White Ninja: Very Bad! Tommy and Eric both just got taken out my some sand monster.

Mick: Well, that is bad. Are you girls ok?

Yellow Ninja: Yeah, were find. Can you pick them up, or are they lost like Edge?

Mick: Hold on girls.

Elevator music comes on for 5 minutes.

Mick: Girls, I can't find them. Looks like they're gone.

White: Ok Mick, Thank for trying.

Mick: Well have a Nice Day Girls.

Yellow:….

White: I know.

In Vince's office 

Vince smiled and sat back looking at his new cards and Dimand Crystals.

Vince I love this job.

An all through the night in a little, ok large hotel. Everyone lissioned to Jeffy cry and whine, for that night she had not been trued into anything. For Taken and Flame went for a small vacation.


	44. RAW and another goes down

As White and Yellow Ninja walled the wall, they were felling a bit sad over the lost of the two dumbasses. 

White Nidia: wait till I get my hands on him. I'm gonna kick his ass.

Yellow Ninja: Yeah, What day is it?

The White Nidia looked down at her time watch.

White Ninja: Monday.

Yellow Ninja: I'm gonna miss Raw. I wonder how'll win the IC match tonight?

White Nidia: I'm betting on RVD.

Yellow Ninja: Yeah, but Dee has a chance too.

White Ninja: Yeah, history and stuff.

JR: Hello everyone! We're under on week away from Judgement Day: A Changed View.

*Who's that jumping' out the sky?!*

Ray comes out and to the ring. Then Shannon. The match starts off and Ray whips Shannon off the ropes, and goes for a brake braker, by Shannon spins out of it. It goes head to head, but Ray goes for the 619, misses and Shannon caught him in the face with a kick and a quick roll up.

Lilian: Your Winner Shannon Moore!

King: I can't believe it the kid won one!

Back Stage you see RVD walking to the ring. The Next shot is of Dee walking, when Bobbie and Sparkle come out of nowhere.

Bobbie: Hay Dee!

Dee: Yeah?

Bobbie: Good Luck.

Sparkle: Yeah we're gunning for you.

Dee: *Heavy Sigh* Here I go.

*Van Dam*

RVD Comes out and gets in the ring.

Drop the bomb comes on and Dee comes out.

King: JR can you believe that this is on of the two final matches. I mean who ever wins this is in for the title on Sunday.

JR: Yes, they certainly are.

With the history of how each other works, the fight was punch for punch. Dee would whip RVD here and she come back with her, own move. And same for Dee. An then the ending of the match is were it happened. Dee went to a falling head-butt from the top rope and missed. RVD did rolling thunder and Set up and hit a Frog Splash. Getting the victory over Dee and a spot for the title.

JR: RVD is going to Judgment Day!

Yellow Ninja: I'm starting to hate this wall.

"Well maybe we can help you."

The to Ninjas looked up and saw they were being attacked by Bird-People! The Ninjas fount, but both ended up being lifted up off the ground, but there arms. 

White Ninja: Take me back down or I'm gonna kick your ass!

Bird-Person: Hay, yeah right!

Yellow Ninja: I bet the fall want be that bad.

White Ninja: What?

Yellow Ninja: Yellow Sonic Breeze!

She throws her head back and lefts this ear piercing scream out, but you can't here it, but you sure can see it. It surrounds the enemy and the sound is realised. Blowing up the enemy's head.

The Yellow Ninja Starts to fall, and it looks like she'll land fine, but a portal opens and she is sucked into it.

White Ninja: Tricia!

White Ninja kicks the bird in the face and bits it's wings. She goes falling and ends up landing in this cloud of fog.

White Ninja: Dang thoughts things tasted like chicken. Oh, where am I? Danm, poor Tricia. *Sigh* Home Base, this is White Ninja. Tricia has been taken.

Billy: Ugh! What happened!

Chastity: Another on?

Billy: Yeah.

White Ninja: We were attacked y Bird-People. She figured we could land the fall and fired the thing. I should go find it. Anyway, she was gonna land, but a portal opened. Now I'm in some cloud fog place and no partnered.

Billy: Well you just be careful and stay out of trouble.

White Ninja: I will try.

The GoldyDust and Booket T was already in the ring. When the bome came down.

Lilian: And making their ways to the ring. The New WWE Tag Champions. Bobbie May, and Sparkle Dudley!

The fans went wild as they got to the ring. The match went off like any fair match, but the main thing was the Sparkle was the one in the ring. She was getting pounded by Booket T and GoldyDust. She tried to counter, but they were doing quick tags in and out. Soon though Sparkle got to the corner and tagged Bobbie. She put a whipping on some ass. She was about to call for the tables, but GoldyDust came up behind her, knocking her into Sparkle. She went for the pin, but Bobbie kicked out. As GoldyDust was getting up, she got hit with a Dudley Dog. Bobbie was taking care of Booket keeping her outside of the ring. 

Sparkle: Bobbie! D3!

Sparkle, had got GoldyDust on her feet and whipped her to Bobbie. Bobbie set her up and Sparkle hit the D3 and got the count.

Lilian: Your winners, your WWE Tag Champions Sparkle, Bobbie May, The Dudleys!

As the Dudleys and GoldyDust/ Booket T got out of the ring, then scene showed back stage. Triple H was walking to the ring with Ricky behind her. Then Suddenly…

*Your gonna Pay*

Taken walked out to the ring. She didn't look like she was in a good mood. She got in the ring and looked at the ramp.

*Time To Play the game*

Triple H and Ricky came down to the ring. Triple H was slow at getting in the ring, but when she did, Taken started to kick her ass. The match went both way and was really hard to see who the winner was gonna be. But of course Ricky got involved and held the ref as Triple H hit taken with a chair. Unlucky for her, that Shawna Came out and gave her Sweet Chine Music. Then she beat on Ricky as Taken got the Three. They pounded on each other some more, but Taken and Shawna ended up in the ring standing tall.


	45. Tripped Up By The labyrinth

Hay readers good news. You'll be getting two to four chapters for now on. Thanks to all Reader! Reviews are loved by me.

T-Boy

******************************

Purple Ninja: I really hate this Labyrinth. I mean, the dead ends are everywhere, plus you can't tell how far you've walked.

Gray Ninja: I know what you mean.

They were talked, but suddenly Purple Ninja heard a noise.

Purple Ninja: What was that?

Gray Ninja: What was what?

Purple Ninja: That sound. 

The were quit and heard the noise.

Gray Ninja: What sound.

Purple Ninja: Just lission.

Gray Ninja: What is that? 

Purple Ninja: I don't know….Ahahah!!

Gray Ninja: Leigh!

The vines under her feet had tripped her and started dragging her through the labyrinth. The Gray Ninja Followed after her.

Purple Ninja: Dude, I'm not even getting any money or TV time for this! Ow, that was a rock. Ok, Time to end this. Purple Acid Haze! (A/N: Hay It sounds almost cool. Thank goodness for the song)

She thrust her hand out infrount of her (a hit down, since she is begin dragged on her back) and a Purple Haze surrounds the vine, and the melt like they would if acid was (is) being dropped on them

She stands up and the Gray Ninja Rounds the corner.

Gray Ninja: Hay, you ok?

Purple Ninja: Just fine. I think I got a bruised But now…

Gray Ninja: A bit dizzy.

Purple Ninja: Yeah….Ahaha!

Gray Ninja: Leigh!

The Vines of the Labyrinth whipped out and caught the Purple Ninja, and sucked her into a portal.

Gray Ninja: Man, why that happen twice. Home Base come in. The Took Leigh.

Chastity: Danm! What happen this time?

Gray Ninja: The Vines of the labyrinth took her.

Chastity; Well, that's quite, a way to go. I guess your own your own. I'm informed the others. 

Vince sat back doing some paperwork as his new prized was formed and set by his personal workers.

Vince: It's getting closer to the fight.


	46. Evil Vloud Teddy Bears

The White Ninja had managed to walk out of the clouds and onto a sidewalk. She was had figured out she was on a cloud in the first place. 

White Ninja: This really dose suck. I'm so board by myself up here…Hay what's this.

She looks ahead to see soft fuzzy little teddy bears of soft Colors playing with each other. She deuced to see if she could get closer to them, so quietly she snuck up on them, but stopped when she saw what was on their tags.

White Ninja: Property of Stephanie McMahan?!

The little teddy bears look at her and begin to approach her with their sharp teeth showing.

White Ninja: This isn't good.

The attacked her and she wasn't able to kick them off.

White Ninja: Stupid teddy bears. White Light Fear!

She cups her hands up by her face. Then Opens them palms facing outward, where a ball of white light floats in the middle. The it busted and fries the enemy to a crisp.

White Ninja: Oh, yeah I know you liked th….at!

A cloud engulfed her and sucked her into Vince's Office.

Vince: So you understand what to do, right?

Vince's Privet Workers: Yes, Mr. McMahan.

Thorn appeared in the plastic box.  


Thon: Where the hell am I?…Oh. Your gonna turn me into a toy I'm guessing.

Vince: Close a trading card.

Vince then let his workers take over turning Thorn into a Card.


	47. Smakedown,Hunting,and The Last Girl fall...

As Smakedown started and the Ray VS Shannon match started people, weren't as interested as they should have been, but with the PPV sooooooo close now. The main event was more important. Lucky for and fans of little Shannon, she had tied in wins that night. The PPV would decide if she or Ray would be facing Billy Kidmen.

The Gray Ninja runs as she say then end of the labyrinth. Once out she did a victory dance and settled down again. For infrount of her was a long hallway with a left turn and right turn. But before the hallway was a sign.

[Sign--Answer the questions or/and finish the phrase to get to Vince's office. If the answer starts with A-M go left. If answer starts with N-Z go right. Do you understand this?]

Gray Ninja: Hay the first turn is right.

She walks down the right hallway to another right or left turn.

[Stephanie is a?]

Gray Ninja: Slut, right again. 

She comes to another one.

[Will Mick Folly ever learn not to trust McMahan?]

Gray Ninja: Ha, No. Right.

She travels farther into the halls.

[Linda is always?]

Gray Ninja: Well I would say right, but it's Vince. Another right.

She travelled farther to the next question.

[Kurt Angle is a?]

Gray Ninja: Dork. A left, finally.

She travels left and sees a door , but before she can get to it, a huge flower jumps out.

Gray Ninja: Right…

The Flower shots out seeds and little flowers grow. They spit fire.

Gray Ninja: Um…that's not good…um… Grey Fog Freeze!

The has here arm stretched out to the sides. She brings them in crossing on her chest. A gray fog starts to seep from behind her crossed arms. She then throws her arm out and this fog fills the area freezing the flowers.

  
She runs past them to the door, but a trap door opens under her. She falls into Vince's Card maker. Vince is just walking back into the office with some paper work.

Vince: Well one more girl to go.

The scene back stage was one of those you just can't miss. Bobbie was in on of her playful moods. She had set up a hunting team, of: Sparkle, GoldyDust, Christina, Booket T, and Chavi. The were at this time in the hallway to the Female (Not Divas) locker rooms. Hiding behind the potted plans they waited in watch for the first of their prey. Sparkle had her video camera ready for the action. Their trap was Chavi's specialty: A box held up by a stick with food in it. 

Tazz: Hay, look at this Cole.

Michael: I know. What are they doing.

Christina: Do you think well catch anything. I mean if Tommy was here I wouldn't doubt it, but….

GoldyDust slapped her hand over Christina's mouth. Jeffy Hardy was walking down the hallway. Sparkle began video tapping. She stopped and looked at the trap. 

GoldyDust: As you can see here, The Flying Rainbow Hardybird has spotted our trap.

When she say that a fresh, unopened bag of Skittles had been left, she got on her knees and crawled under the box. Bobbie pulled the string .

GoldyDust: Look like we caught The Flying Rainbow Hardybird!

Christina, Booket T, and Chavi get a cage on wheels and push it to the box. They slowly scoot the box up a ramp. Then they left the box up really fast before the Hardybird can get out of the cage. The Hadrybird stands up and looks around the cage.

Michael: Tazz I can't believe they just caught, Jeffy Hardy with that box.

GoldyDust: As you see they Hardybird is to caught up in the meal it has found to react to being caught.

Bobbie: Right, but let us remind you that the Hardybird can be dangers if provoked.

GoldyDust: Yes, it can. 

Bobbie: So tell us Christina, what are you planning on catching us?

Christina: To day I will be catching us and Ego.

The others make a major shock sound.

Booket T: Those things are highly dangerous, but since you spent so much time studying them I bet you are just a pro at catching them.

Bobbie: Well let's go.

The group of hunters walk off in search of a great place to set up a trap for "THE EGO"

Tazz: Man, Michael I love them girls. Always having fun.

In the ring Rico was getting F5ed by Brook Leasar and Brook picked up an easy win.

In the hall way near the McMahan's office The Hunters set up their next trap.

Bobbie: So tell us Christina, what this trap here is called.

Christina: *Points at the full length mirror* This is called the Ego Booster Trap. It's quite the sight to see and The Ego, just can't get away from it.

Bobbie: I see.

Chavi: It's finished, let's hide.

They hide around the corner and hold onto the rope, that formed a circle on the ground, infrount of the mirror. As they wait, The Ego appears.

Bobbie: As you see. The Alpha of The Egos is making it's way down the hall.

The Ego stops in the circle of rope and looks in the mirror.

The Ego: Well Christina Jericho, you look fine as…

Christina: Pull.

The rope circled the Ego's feet and cased her to swing upside down.

The Ego: What's going on? Somebody get me down right now.

Bobbie: We must approach with cusions, The Ego can and will be in a hostel mood. We are gonna tie it up and sedate her, so she dose not harm the Hardybird.

Hardybird: Your putting that in here with me?

Booket T: You'll be fine sucker.

They slowly walk to the cussing Ego and tie it's hands and feet together, they also gaga it. To sedate it they let it fall onto it's head, before putting it in the cage.

Sparkle: Who's next?

Chavi: I would go, but I've got my match. I'll be back later.

Chavi walks away and Booket T looks at Sparkle and Bobbie.

Booket T: How about one of you go next.

Bobbie: Sure, why not. Tonight I am gonna be catching "A Bold Angle."

Sparkle: Wow, those are endangered creatures. The Rattlesnake, and Brahma Bull almost took it out.

Bobbie: Well tonight, we're gonna get it.

Willow and Lana were in the ring already.

*Latino Heat*

Edda and Chavi walk to the ring.

Michael: Looks here is one of our hunters. They sure are having quite the season, right Tazz.

Tazz: Yeah, Right. I'm in quite the mood to go hunting now myself.

Michael: Please don't.

Tazz: Hay, I can hunt.

The match started with Chavi and Lana, but Willow made a blind tag. Round like 8,000 Edda gets away with a chair shot to Lana's, but then feels the Power Of The Punch, by Willow, who gets the cover and the win.

The scene is in the McMahan's office. Shane is hanging up the phone and Stephanie is looking at him.

Stephanie: So?

Shane: Dad says it one of the most easiest things he's ever done. He's got two more people to take out, inside and then the group outside, then he'll be done.

Stephanie: Wow, who would have thought the team would've been so weak. Oh well.

Flame walks into the room.

Shane: What's up? Isn't your match coming up in a few seconds?

Flame: Yeah, but I we have a problem.

Shane: What would that be?

Flame points to the TV behind them it's showing The Hunters putting A "Hair-bear" (A-Train) in the cage, witch has five other species.

Stephanie: What are they doing?

Flame: Hunting. They catch the Hardybird, first so they've had her for a long time.

Stephanie: Ugh…go to the ring.

Flame leaves the room and so dose Stephanie, who walks to the hunters.

Stephanie: What the hell are you doing? Jeffy's match is right now. Get her out of there.

Sparkle: Oh, but the Hardybird is my favort.

Stephanie: Now!

The open the cage quickly and realise the Hardybird.

Bold Angle: Hay Steph will you tell them to let me out and quite calling me a Bold Angle. I'm not even bold.

Bobbie: Your and off brand of the Species, but you still count as one.

Stephanie: You know what. I'm not even gonna deal with this. 

Stephanie walks off leaving the hunters with their animals.

Flame stood in the ring as Jeffy's music final hit. She pounced out there and they went to work. Flame, seemed to not be quite as much of a challenge to Jeffy as Taken had, been. Probley from fighting Flame more Jeffy knew what was coming. Flame tried to use her straight landsite to help, but Jeffy ended up reversing it, casing her to knock Flame adown and hitting a Swanton twice, to make sure. Jeffy gets the cover and win.

Michael: Well Tazz, it official now. It'll be RVD vs. Jeffy Hardy for the Intercontal Championship on Sunday.

Tazz: Yeah Cole, it's gonna be a great fight there.

Michael: Well for Tazz, I'm Michael Cole. See you Sunday.


	48. Got The Book and Lost One More

The Blue and Black Ninja walked through the dark cave, they had been for a long time now. Then they saw the hope of a door infrount of them. They slowly opened the door and stepped in. They had made it into this castle type room. Way up a staircase on a stand sat "Great Dark Magic Of Odd". The two Ninjas hurried up the stairs and grabbed the book. They were on the floor when Vince appeared before them.

Vince: Do you think I would let you get away with my book? I think not.

Blue Ninja: Here take the book and get out of here. I'll hold him back for as long as I can.

Blue Ninja hands Black Ninja the Book and he takes off.

Vince: Austin you can run, but I'll get you. Now as for you Raven, it's time you meet your fate.

Blue Ninja: I'm ready for it. 

Vince charges at the Blue Ninja.

Meanwhile in the halls, the Black Ninja is running and talking to Home Base.

Black Ninja: So can you get me the hell out of here?!

T-Boy: Go right, then left. You'll came to a wall, run with it toured the right. You'll end up back at the start of the Labyrinth. You can come back he way you entered.

Black Ninja: Fuck, Vince's gonna catch up with me.

Chastity: We're hunting a shorter way, but it's not looking to good.

Billy: I think Mick's got something.

Mick: Turn Left instead of right coming up and when you see a large stone building in the desert turn right. Follow it tell you hit the water. Swim across and you'll be at the labyrinth's start.

Black Ninja: Time?

Mick: Half an hour less.

Black: Fuck. 

Blue Ninja went flying into the wall as Vince stood there before him.

Vince: Boy give up.

Blue Ninja: Never! Blue Wave Splash!

He lifts his hands above his head, then brings them infrount of him. He waits till the blue haze appears. He then thrusts his arms out to the sides and a large wave pumbbles Vince.

Vince: Is that all you got? Dark Mind!

Vince rosés his right hand up and then a black light strikes down on the ground before the Blue Ninja. Then a black circle traps the Blue Ninja.

It teleports the Blue Ninja into Vince's office and his card maker.

Vince: I think I'll let Austin run a bit before I catch him.


	49. Black Ninja VS Vince McMahan

Real fast thanks to all The Girls, Bannonluke, and All other readers. I'm liking that number of reviews. I mean I looked and I have more than 100. It's like going through a table.

T-Boy

******************************

Billy: Hay, I think right now would be a great time to be putting that back up plan into action, because Vince is one the move again. 

T-Boy: What an ass. He took a day to get Austin.

Chastity: Well let's see what happens. Then we'll get the plane started.

Austin was running and seemed to get a bit of hop when he saw the river.

Black Ninja: About Danm time.

Thunder Struck down infrount of him and Vince appeared.

Vince: Going somewhere?

Black Ninja: Of Course Vince, why wouldn't I be leaving?

Vince: To bad your not. 

Black Ninja: I'm ready for you Vince.

Vince: Dark Mind!

The attack was going to hit the ground, but the Black Ninja throw a mirror to the ground and it reflected.

Black Ninja: Black Serpent Strike!

The Brings his arms up to his face, crossing them are the wrist and having his hands in fist. The throws them forward. A black Serpent goes flying out at Vince

Vince jumps up, but the serpent stays on him and hits, knocking Vince a few feet. Vince struggles to get up and the Black Ninja dose a running drop kick to his head. The Black Ninja is glowing with a Black haze. He gets Vince to his feet and gives him a Powerful Stunner. 

Black Ninja: Take that you Asshole!

The Black Ninja grabs the "Great Dark Magic Of Odd" and begins run of the water. He makes it cross and is about to get in the elevator, but is hit from behind with a blast and teleported to Vince's office and made into a card.

Mick: We've lost Austin's Contact.

Billy: Shit.

Chastity: Well it's up to us.

T-Boy: We'll go in to the building tomorrow when it opens!

Billy: Your kidding me.

Chastity: Nope, but we should've done this first. It would've been easier.

Mick: Yeah.


	50. Back Up PlanIt works better

Guess what! Tomorrow I'm putting up most of the PPV! Just thought you like to know that.

T-Boy

**********************

Chastity: Hurry up we have to get going.

Mick: Yeah, the PPV is today!

Billy: I can't believe we didn't think of doing this earlier.

T-Boy: I know, we're losers.

They walk into the Building.

Sonar: Hello, and welcome to the WWE building. How may I help you?

Chastity: We left a message to meet with Mrs. McMahan.

Sonar: Oh, yes, you can go up take the blue elevator please.

They step into the elevator.

T-Boy: This was easy.

They walk up to her marked door and knock.

Linda: Come in

They walk in

Linda: Yes, what may I do for you today?

Chastity: I'm not sure if you know what's going on in the WWE as of late, but I kind of has to stop.

Linda: Oh, yes I know what's going on. Vince had told me he was planning to end it last week, but I haven't seen him all week.

T-Boy: That's cause he was lying. He has planed on keeping the stars Chicks. We had set of a group to go get the "Great Dark Magic Of Odd", but he stopped us.

Linda: I see. I have a feeling I know were your friend might be. Please follow me.

Billy: This is sweet.

They walk out behind her and into this dark area of the building.


	51. Judgement Day A Changed View

JR: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO; JUDGEMENT DAY: A CHANGED VIEW!

King: Yeah, we got quite the night.

JR: Tonight's Main event the "Stage Matches. With Flame, Taken, Christina B, Christina J, Sparkle, Triple H, Bobbie, and Kate. It's for the WWE Dominant Championship! And fans looking around the arena you can see stages for the Stage Matches.

King: Yeah, I can't wait for that or this match. Jeffy Hardy VS RVD. And get this JR. This morning they decide it was gonna be a Ladder Match.

JR: Good Grief! The Step Championship is on the line With Brandy VS Matty Hardy, in a Dumpster Match.

King: Get this JR a four corners match and it's for number one containership for the WWE Tag Titles.

JR: Also King hold on to your crowned, because the really Divas are back. Trish, Victoria, Stacy, Lita, and Torrie for Trish's Woman's Championship.

King: Thank You God! And of course Ray VS Shannon, for who gets Billy Kidmen tomorrow in a match for the Cruiserweight belt.

Lilian: This Match is A Number One Contender Match For The Curser Weight Championship.

*Dun Dun*

Shannon was ready. She came out to the ring and focused. 

*Who's That Jump'in Out The Sky?!*

As Ray walked down the ramp. She didn't even let Ray get in the ring. Flying over the top drop right onto Ray and started punching her. Shannon pulled Ray to her feet and whipped her into the barricade, or would have, but Ray, jumped up onto the top and back flipped off, onto Shannon. Ray then pulled Shannon into the ring. Whipping Shannon of the ropes and gave her a spinning heal kick. Shannon went down and Ray jumped onto her and pounded her. Then hopping off of her. Ray lifted Shannon up who she put in a headlock, but Shannon broke free and went to catch Ray in her own, but Ray ducked under it and dropped kicked her from behind onto the ropes. Ray saw it and came the 619 followed by the West Coast Pump. Ray got the three count.

JR: Looks like tomorrow it'll Be Kidmen vs. Ray Misterio.

King: Yep. Well We're hand our jobs over to Michael Cole and Tazz. Ha, You've got to talk, while I watch!


	52. Divas and The Step Tiltle Matches

Tazz; Ha shut up King. At less we can touch the Divas.

Michael: Yeah!

Anoucher: This is a Five way match, were all five completers will be in the ring at one time. And this is for the WWE Woman's Championship!

*He he. I don't care what you say.*

Trish Came out in her black outfit with her Woman's Championship on her thin waste.

*I just need a little space I can call my own.*

Torrie came out to the ring in in her light blue outfit. She climbed into the ring and did her poses then gave Trish a huge.

*She's Got Legs!*

Stacy came out in her short shorts and pink tank top. She got in the ring and gave the other two girls a smile.

*Dona Dona*

Lita Pounced out in her Black Cargos, Red Tank Top, and Purple Tong. She got in the ring and posed up on the turnbuckles, when stood by the other girls.

*Have I Lost My Mind….All Thing She Said*

Victoria came out. She got into the ring and posed. 

Then Victoria jumped onto Trish. Lucky for Trish the other girls jumped Victoria. Lita held Victors as Stacy went for a big boot, but Victoria ducked and Stacy nailed Lita. Lita got in her face and they started going at it. Trish and Victoria were pounding on each other as Torrie mixed it up with Stacy and Lita.

Michael: Let me remind our viewers that Trish dose not need to get pinned to lose the belt.

Tazz: Yeah, so she better watch it.

Torrie and Lita were now working together as Torrie DDTed Trish and Lita did a Moonsauilt off the top rope. Lita went for the pin, but Victoria pulled her up and gave her the Widow's Peak and went for the pin. Stacy stopped that with a big boot, but was hit with Strausfaction. Lita ripped Trish off Stacy, and all the girls ended up with some hair pulling. Soon Victoria and Trish were on the outside. Lita was climbing the ropes. Stacy run up and shoved her off onto Victoria and Trish. Torrie swung her around and clocked her with a Spinning Heal Kick. And Gets the Pin.

Michael: Tazz, Torrie is the New Woman's Champion.

Tazz: Yeah, but look at this.

All the girls were shoving Torrie and each other. They went at it again, but the refs came out. As they pulled the Divas to the back they brought out a Dumpster. 

*Dunnnnnnaaaaaaan*

Brandy came out to the ring. She looked at the large Dumpster that sat by the ring.

*Oh Yeah…..!*

Matty came out and looked a bit hast at the dumpster. 

Once the bell sounded Matty hopped out the ring and reached under the ring. She grabbed a broom. Brand on the other side pull out garbage cans. The two climbed back into the ring. Matty went to hit Brandy with the broom, but it was blocked by the garbage can Brandy had. Brandy hit Matty with the thrash can and then Matty fell down. Brandy went to pick up Matty, but she nailed Brandy in he stomach with the broom. Matty climbed out of the ring and pulled out the Ladder.

Michael: This is turning into quite the Hardcore Match.

Tazz: Yeah I know, I can't wait to see what Matty's going to do with the ladder.

Matty set up the ladder in the corner and went to Brandy, to whip her into the corner, but Brandy end up, not only whipping Matty into the ladder, but also over it and to the floor. Brandy then hopped out of the ring and waited for Matty to get up. She grabbed Matty, whip toe dropped Brandy into the Dumpster, but Brandy hadn't let go of Matty and pulled her back into a Clothesline From Hell. Then Brandy Opened the Dumpster and Tossed Matty in and shut her in.

Tazz: Dang, what a match. Matty I have to give props to. She held her own.


	53. Linda and The team

The Door to Vince's Office opened and he became slightly upset when he saw his wife walk in.

Vince: Linda. What are you doing?

Linda: Vince, you promised me this wasn't gonna last this long with THE CHANGE thing. Now I have these people telling me your not turning them back and you've taken the ones who have faced you.

Vince looks at the group and then back a Linda.

Vince: So, they had no right in trying to stop me, Vince McMahan from my best idea yet.

T-Boy: What did you do with everyone Vince?!

Vince: Oh, they're here. See.

Vince, points to the cards and crystals.

Linda: Vince who could you? Turn them back.

Vince: Never!

Vince blasts Linda, but he didn't even gave her a scratch.

Linda: That's it Vince. I was nice, but now you've cross the line. Greater Power!

A grand light comes put of Linda's hand that's pointed at Vince. Vince is struck and knocked out.

Linda: Now to fix this.

Linda with a wave of her hand turns everyone back into human form.

Edge: Man, that sucked. 

Austin: Linda, I thank you for your help.

Linda: Think nothing of it Austin. 

Raven: The "Great Dark Magic Of Odd". Where is it?!

Linda: Oh that book.

Linda raises her hand the book appears and Raven takes it.

Leigh: Now we got to get to the PPV.

Thorn: We're not gonna make it in time. The show will be over by the time we get there.

Linda: I can teleport you. You'll be able to make it and have the spell done, before the end of the PPV. I'll be coming with you, for I've got to speak with my children.

Zara: Then let's go!

And with a wave of the hand, they were teleported out of there. 


	54. Four Team Tag Match, IC Match, and Great...

Hay everyone I need you help. Do you want me to gave you the main event in a whole update or half in a update? Let me know, because it's the end of the story so just give it to you or just give a bit. You Chose.

T-Boy

***************************

Anoucher: The next Match is one pin fall and it's for Number on contender ship for the WWE Tag Titles.

*Dum Duh Dah*

The Anti-American walked out to the ring first. They took the far upper right corner for their selfs.

Michael: Tazz you know that the Dudleys are gonna have quite the fight to put up no madder who wins this match.

Tazz: I know Cole. All teams in this match are motivated to get those titles.

*Three Minutes*

Three Minutes, walked out and also got in the ring.

*Latino Heat*

Edda and Chavi walked out and being the smart ones they can be kept outside of the ring.

*Hiss Cool Hiss Cool*

Booket T and GoldyDust walked out and stopped right next to the Guerreros.

An odd thing to start up a tag team four corners match. The Guerreros and Booket T/ GoldyDust teamed up to enter the ring. They started to first rid themselves of Three Minutes. Soon everyone, but Chavi and Willow had been tossed out of the ring. So they started. It was simple moves as headlocks and such, but it worked. Chavi whipped Willow into the ropes and Lana gets a bind tag. Coming in and hitting Chavi with a clothesline. They keep Chavi in their corner and get a lot of double team stuff going. At one time Chavi is being held by Lana and Willow goes to gave her a punch, but she ducks and rolls over the Minutes corner tagging, Jamie. When Willow sees this she goes to tag the others, but no dice. Jamie pretty much throws Willow around the ring, but she gets a tag to Booket T. They go at for a while, but Rosie gets a few cheat shots in and GoldyDust wont have it. Enter scene were everyone is just pounding on each other. Lana is going punch for punch with GoldyDust, when she gets hit in the stomach and Scissors Kicked, Booket T. She goes rolling out of the ring. Spin-A-Ronnie! As she finishes it up, Rosie nails her from behind, but she is hit by Willow's Power Of The Punch, With Nukes. Mean while, Edda has climbed the ropes and is Frog Splashing Booket T. Chavi shoves everyone out of the ring and the Guerreros pick up the win.

Michael: Tazz, looks like it'll be The Dudleys VS The Guerreros. 

Tazz: Yeah, but let's prey that Bobbie can even fight tomorrow.

Michael: Yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway it's time for us to say Good-bye, and hand the rest of the PPV to King and JR.

JR: Thanks Guys. Well everyone it was a long tournament, but Jeffy hardy and RVD are here tonight to see, who will be the Intercontal Champion.

King: My Bets on RVD. She holds a few wins over Jeffy, but don't count her out.

Lilian: This is the First Main Event of the night and it is for the Intercontal Championship and Will be a Ladder Match.

*Dahn Dahn Nu*

Jeffy comes all out and ready and willing to do anything to get that title. She walks under the ladders and sizes up a few as she gets in the ring.

*Van Dam!*

RVD walks out and acts like she doesn't even see the ladders. She climbs into the ring and then gets right into Jeffy's face. They trash talk then RVD shoves Jeffy. The fist starts to fly and then Jeffy goes flying over the ropes. Then comes RVD over the top rope and onto Jeffy. They lay out on the floor for a bit, but RVD and Jeffy start to move. They both pound each other and Jeffy ends up rolling RVD into the ring. The she gets a ladder into the ring, but RVD baseball slides and it crashes into her face. RVD then pulls the ladder and sets it up. By that time Jeffy is back in the ring. They knock over the ladder. Then Jeff goes to whip RVD into the corner, but RVD reverses it and Jeffy gives her own reverse. Jeffy then pulls off Poetry In Motion. She drags RVD farther out into the ring and goes for a Twist Of Fate, but RVD whips her around, but Jeffy spins her and Hit's the Twist Of Fate. She pulls the ladder close, climbs up a few rings and sets up for a Swanton off, but Lita comes running out and shoves her off and into the ropes. She tries to get RVD up, but Matty Runs down and catches her with a grate Double Spin Twist OF Fate. Matty also hits RVD back down and starts shoving Jeffy up the ladder. Jeffy slowly climbs the rings of the ladder and grabs the belt for the holder. She then falls down and Matty helps drag her out of the ring and to the back.

JR: Well King, I can't say if RVD was robbed or if Jeffy is the winner.

King: What are you talking about? Jeff was gonna finish RVD off.

JR: But who says the RVD wouldn't had moved.

King: It doesn't madder now JR. Jeffy Hardy is the Intercontal Champion.

JR: Well everyone it's time for the Big Match. business is about to pick up and that's a fact!

King: Yeah. Are we safe here JR?

JR: King, we might not even be safe in being in the same city.

As the stage hand set up THE STAGE MATCH, in the back our heroes land with the "GREAT DARK MAGIC OF ODD" in hand.

Linda: Here you go, I've got some business to handle.

Mick: Thanks Linda.

Everyone: Thank You Linda!

Linda: You should look in the index for the counter spell, well bye.

Linda walks off and Raven looks at the index which is a good potion of the book.

Raven: Hell! Look at this.

Billy: What are we gonna do now? It'll take forever to find…hold on. What's the name of the spell that was cased?

Everyone:……FUCK!!!!!!

Leigh: Hay look! It has descriptions of the spells. We can take a side and start reading, come on girls. Zara and Thorn take the left page and Tricia and I will read the right page. We'll all read have a page.

Chastity: Come on Edge I have an idea. Taken! 

Raven: Taken, what about her?

Chastity: She knows the name of the spell. We've got to keep the match from happing tell we find her. One of you think of something. Edge come on.

Edge: Ok.

Chastity and Edge go running off.

T-Boy: Eric go make your ass useful!

Eric: Fine…What am I gonna do?

Austin: Go out there and say your gonna take away the titles and such when you get back or some shit like that.

Eric: Right.

Eric walks to the curtain and gets his music started.

*I'm Back*

JR: What the…?

King: Oh, It's Bishoff.

JR: What is he doing out here. We have a match.

Eric: Hello, yes it is I. Eric Bishoff, here to tell each and everyone of you, what I'm gonna do when I return.

King: Great.

Chastity and Edge ran around a corner and smashed into to people.

Christina J: This is no way to treat The Queen Of The World.

Chastity: Shut up Christina J!

Christina J: What are you doing here?!

Christina: Yeah, who are you?

Edge: This is Raven's sister….Wow, you make quite the chick there Christina.

Christina: Ha.

Chastity: We don't have time for this. Have you seen Taken?

Christina: Why would we tell you?

Edge: If you want to stay a chick, you don't have to tell us, but we kind of need to know so we use the right counter spell on everyone else.

Christina J: You got the counter spell? How?

Edge: To much for right now. Where is Taken?

Christina: Down the hall and to the right.

Chastity is already running down the hall.

Edge: Thanks.

The Christians look at each other and gave high fives. 

Chastity: Taken! Taken!

Taken: What? I have a match to get to.

Chastity walks up the to Lordess of Darkness. Edge rounds the corner.

Chastity: What is the spells name that was put on you. Vince was beaten, but the book has a lot of spells in it.

Taken: What you beat Vince?! How did you do that?!

Suddenly Stephanie and Shane go running by at full speed, with Linda right behind them shooting energy blast at hem.

Edge: That answer your question?

Taken: Very Sly. But anyway the Spell is Called "BOYZ TO GIRLZ."

Chastity: Right, just go out their and kick some ass, don't worry about the spell. We've go it and it's not going anywhere.

Taken: It better not.

Chastity and Edge run really fast to the others.

Edge: I'll go spear Eric of the ramp.

Chastity: Ok.

Mick: He's gonna kill everyone, with this speech….hay look.

Edge runs from the curtains and Spears Bishoff.

JR: Good God King! It's Edge!

Edge smiles and waves., then he drags Bishoff to the back.

Austin: I wanted to kick his ass. Oh well, I'll do it later.

Chastity: BOYZ TO GIRLZ!

Raven: is that the spells name?

Chastity: No, I just yelled it out for nothing.

Zara: Ok, looking it up…page 116664723.

The girls go through the book and start to read.

Thorn: Fuck, turn to page 446387! What type of book is this?!

Tricia: Turn the page then.

Leigh: I hate this.


	55. Entrances and A Map Out

Main Event in a whole. I know some of the matches suck, while others are better. You can't blame me though. It is hard trying to make each match have it's own feel and not seem like the last one.

******************************************************************************

Lilian: It is time for the Main Event, The Stage Match! It is For the WWE Dominant Championship! I will introduce hem in order top to bottom, and I will say what type of match will happen.

*Dun Dun (YOU SUCK)*

Lilian: Coming to the ring. The WWE Dominant Champion, Kate Angle! She will have Submission matches held in her stage, which will be inside the ring.

Kate had climbed into the ring posed. Then she climbed out of the ring and sat in a chair that was placed on the right side of the ring, coming down the ramp.

*(Shooww) Get Up Get Up, Drop The Bome Shell*

Lilian: In Stage 7, One Half of the WWE Tag Champions Bobbie May Dudley! She is having a table match, which will be held in the ring area!

Bobbie climbed into the ring and onto the top rope. She eyed Kate, Flipped her off, spit at her, and called her a bigger slut then Stephanie. She then climbed out and took a seat next to Tazz.

*Time To Play The Game!*

Lilian: In Stage Six, having a 2 out of 3 falls match half way up the ramp and in the ring. Triple H!

Triple H climbs in the ring. After a pose, she causes at Kate and then at Bobbie, who just gives her the sign to "Eat Her" and Tazz laughs. Triple H then climbs out and sits in a chair on the left side of the ring.

*Dun duh earuck*

Lilian: In Stage 5, which is the entire ramp area, Half of The WWE Tag Champions, Sparkle Dudley!

Sparkle comes out and waves to everyone. Then goes to a chair on the floor, by the ramp way centre and sits.

*I'll Never See The Sight Of Heaven*

Lilian: Here is Christina J in Stage 4. This match will happen around the upper ramp area and the Cage area. The match will be First Blood.

Christina J Posed and took a set on the top of the ramp.

*Tecuh Nu At*

Lilian: Stage Three is a Cage Match, of in the pit area! The Hostess is Christina B!

Christina Gave Christina J a bad look as she walked down and into the cage.

*Ah, Ah, Ah*

Lilian: Stage 3 a Ladder Match, is held right outside the Cage, were they will be trying to grab the key that opens the cage. This match is held, by Shawna Michaels!

Shawna came out waved and posed. The she walked over and sat down by the ladder.

*Your Gonna Pay!*

Lilian: Stage 1's keeper is Taken! She is holding a Casket Match! Pit area by JR and King!

King: What!? *Reaches under desk and puts still helmet on.

JR: Got an extra on King?

King: You've got your cowboy hat.

*(Burf) Enut Eunt*

Lilian: And here is the Starter, who will start at Stage 1. Flame!

Flame came out onto the ramp and everyone cheered. She slowly walked over to where Stage 1 was. All that held them back was a sound of a bell.


	56. Stages 1 to 3

*Ding*

The bell sounded and Taken and Flame went at each others throats. Whipping each other into wall and punching each other. Taken held first advantage, but when Flame got hold of t lead pipe, she took charge of the match. She nailed Taken in the stomach and in the head. Taken blocks and rips the pipe out of Flames hand. They punch for punch again and climb up into JR and Kings area. Flame tosses Taken onto the anoucher table and pumbbles her with more things found in King's box of stuff, he keeps to entertaining himself, while JR talks. Taken then uses some of the stuff and take control again. She pounds of Flame and then.

JR: OH GOD NO!!!!!!

Taken tosses Flame from the anouch area down to the floor. Flame lays knocked out. Taken walks down and lefts up the casket top. She then walks over and picks up Flame, tosses her in the casket and the ref signals.

Lilian: Advancing to Stage 2 Taken!

King: I…I can't believe that JR.

JR: Me neither.

Taken walks over to Shawna and her ladder. Shawna, being smart gets on taken right away. She pumbbles Taken with everything. She even hit taken with the chair. Taken, used a little tricks, little Jeffy taught her. A drop toe hold into the Ladder, a whip into the ladder. Anything with using the ladder. Taken picked up the ladder and nailed Shawna in the lower back. She the kept striking her with the chair in the lower back and head. As Shawna was laid out on the ground, Taken climbed the ladder and got the key to the cage.

Lilian: Going into Stage 3, Taken!

JR: She's go to be tired now King.

King: You know it. You can see it.

Taken entered the cage and Christina B started to kick Taken. She pulled her up and whipped her into the cage walls. Taken was so out of it, he punches we're hitting much. Christina B pull a few hand tricks and got a Cross face of Taken. She kept in locked in for some time, before letting it go. Christina then climbed a bit of the cage and did her Falling Head-Butt. It makes contacts and She climbs out of the cage.

Lilian: Going to Stage 4, Christina B!

King: See JR, when your tired and going throw matches like these they take a lot out of you.

JR: I could've guessed that King. 


	57. Stages 4 to 6

Lilian: Christina B, advances to Stage 4!

Before Christina B could even really get her feet on the ground, Christina J started to slam her head into the cage. 

JR: Look at that, Christina J barely let Christina B get off the cage.

King: Good thinking.

Christina B put the brakes on and slammed Christina J's head into the cage. Christina B then turned around and picked up the chair, beating Christina J in the head, and with a great smack, hit Christina J's head with the chair into the cage. The Ref singled for the bell when he saw Christina J's head busted open. 

Lilian: Moving to Stage 5, Christina B!

As Christina B started to walk, Christina J attacked her from behind. After the refs pulled them apart, Christina B walked up to the ramp area and was hit for behind with a Guitar! Sparkle quickly got the count.

JR: King did you see that?

King: Yeah, Sparkle cheep shot Christina B to advance.

Lilian: Advancing to Stage 6, Sparkle Dudley!

Sparkle and Triple H ran straight at each other, Pounding on each other when they meet up. Right way Triple H easily could out powers Sparkle, but since the ref had just let anything go Sparkle grabbed a STOP sign and hit Triple H right in the head. When Triple H fell to the ground she started kicking her in the stomach. Then Sparkle brought Triple H to her feet and went for a Dudley Dog and Hit it.

Lilian: One Fall to Sparkle.

Sparkle didn't waste any time on getting back to work on Triple H, but with her second wind she took over. Triple H whipped Sparkle into the barricade and the picked up a garbage can. After hitting Sparkle with it, she got a pin.

Lilian: On fall to Triple H

Triple H got up and picked up the stop sign, and begin to just destroy the sign as it connected with Sparkles body. Bobbie looked on with a paling look of hate on her face. She walked into the ring and set up a few tables here and there. 

Backstage everyone watched as poor Sparkle was being just slatured.

Edge: That's just wring, but seeing how it is, it was expected.

Leigh: We found it! It was on page 79181221525!

T-Boy: Don't do it now! Please don't do it now!

Zara: Why not?

T-Boy: Do you really think the people would like to see Bubba fight in his extremely short skirt and small tank top, in his normal form. I mean I like Bubba, but that's just…NO!

Thorn: She's right. We'll just have to wait till after everyone gets back stage. Hay, Tricia.

Tricia: Yeah?

Thorn: Go round up everyone in the lunchroom. Tell them to were their guy clothes.

Tricia: Can do.

Austin: Hay, look I think Triple H is done with Sparkle.

After just adding insult to injury Triple H finally pinned Sparkle to advance.

Lilian: Advancing to Stage 7, Triple H!


	58. Stages 7 to 9

Triple H didn't even get to turn around, before Bobbie clothesline her straight to the floor. Bobbie picked up a broom and just pummelled her with it. She then dragged Triple H into the ring area and tossed her into the steps. When Bobbie went to drag Triple H back up, she got kicked in the stomach. Triple H and Bobbie climbed into the ring and whipped each other off the ropes, dogging the one table in the ring. Bobbie dogged Triple he's clothesline, but got caught with another kick to the stomach, and a Pedigree. Triple H pulled Bobbie up and Powerbombed her through the table.

Lilian: Advancing, the last stage Triple H.

The ref rolled Bobbie out of the ring and removed the table, while Kate came in can started going round for round with Triple H. A whip here a shove here, punch, kick, jump. For the most part Triple H was incharge of the match till she got caught up in Kate's German Simplexes. After 9 Germans in the middle of the ring, Kate slapped on the ankle lock. Triple H held out for a good minute, but soon tapped. And for good measures Kate wouldn't let go of the ankle lock.

Lilian: Your winner of one match Kate Angle. Falling back to Stage 7, Triple H. 

JR: Why wont Kate let go?

King: What's going on?

Flame, Taken, Christina J and B, and Sparkle all came to ring side. They set up a table and pulled the ref for Kate. Triple H was screaming her head off. Bobbie got up in the ring. Christina J held Triple H up as Bobbie started her punches and nailed Triple H so hard in rocked Christina J. Then they laid her out on the table as Bobbie set up and hit the Dudley Bomb.

Lilian: Advancing to the last stage, Bobbie May Dudley!

JR: King I think Triple H just got screwed out of the title.

King: No, you think so? 

JR: I wonder what caused this though? Why would they set this up?


	59. Last Two Fights and Behold The View Chan...

All the other wrestlers climbed out of the ring as Kate and Bobbie started their match, Bobbie held the control of most of the match, but Kate held hers too. Kate ended up taking control when she toe dropped Bobbie and put her in a head lock. The crowd help build Bobbie back up, who whipped Kate over her head, off the ropes and right into a sleeper. Kate, dose a jaw braker to get out of it. She takes this time to snap and pull her tank top off the show her blue star bra. She then goes to put Bobbie in the Ankle lock, Bobbie rolls and has Kate in the middle of the ring with her own Ankle lock. After four tried of trying to get out of it, Kate tapes.

Lilian: Going on for round two, Bobbie May Dudley!

JR: King, Bobbie just beat Kate with her own move.

King: I saw JR. *Pulls out magazine of Stacy Keibler Pictures*

The ref had pulled Bobbie and Kate apart and had Kate to her feet. As soon as Kate was stable, the ref let them go at it. Bobbie rushed at Kate, but Kate moved and Bobbie hit the ropes and flings back. Kate trips her up and grabs Bobbie's left foot, getting the Ankle Lock on Bobbie in the middle of the ring.

JR: Bobbie has now where to go! She's in the middle of the ring!

King: Huh?…Oh, she want last long. *Put magazine up* Bobbie just tape already.

Kate: TAPE DAMMIT!

Sparkle: COME ON BOBBIE! YOUR SO CLOSE TO YOUR DREAM!

Bobbie was in the ring trying everything to get out of the ankle lock. She heard Sparkle yelling, but couldn't here, because of the crowd. The crowd was not only cheering Bobbie on, but everyone was coming out to ring side.

Chastity: I thought we said the Lunchroom.

Tricia: They wanted to go out there and they went.

JR: Bobbie's been in the Ankle Lock for going on Three Minutes. It might not seem like much, but the pain will really make it seem longer.

Kate: WHY WONT YOU TAPE!

Kate starts to add more pressure and jump's a bit. Then Suddenly over all the noise everyone heard…

*SNAP*

Bobbie: FFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The place goes quite. Kate suddenly lets go and backs up. Bobbie grabs her Ankle and sits up.

JR: I think Kate, just snapped Bobbie's ankle.

King: You think? JR that Snap sound gives a big hit she did.

JR: You never know, King.

The ref is talking to Bobbie, who says something and starts to climb up. The ref walks over to Lilian who looks at him crazy before pulling the microphone to her mouth.

Lilian: By request of the challenger, the match will continue.

The arena exploded.

JR: What?! 

King: Bobbie's gonna fight with a broken ankle!

Kate goes straight for Bobbie's bad ankle, but Bobbie jumps to the right. She trips her up, makes Kate think she's going for a Ankle Lock of revenge, but slips her into a Boston Crab. She puts all the weight she can't put on her Ankle on to Kate's back. Kate, refuses to tape, but soon the strain on her back just is to much to handle and she tapes. The place explodes and everyone of the Wrestlers climb up into the ring . 

JR: OH MY GOD KING! BOBBIE DID IT!  
  
KING: I KNOW! I'M SHOCKED!

Lilian: Your Winner and NEW WWE DOMINANT CHAMPION, BOBBIE MAY DUDLEY!!!!!

Tazz Grabbed to WWE Dominant Championship and climbs into the ring. The girls spread out so Tazz can walk up to and hands her the belts and gives her a hug. They then start to left Bobbie up on there shoulders. Triple H and her group slowly start to walk up the ramp and runs into Austin who is standing in the back, by the curtain. 

Triple H: AH! What the hell are you doing here?!

Austin: Shut the hell up and go get dressed in some clothes. Your getting turned back into a guy. Now get.

Triple H and his group goes to their locker room. The Flock, The Girls, Mick, Eric, and Linda McMahan with Stephanie, Shane and the Divas tied up; all join Austin.

Linda: Ready to go out and tell everyone the good news?

Zara: We're gonna be on TV!

Thorn: Let's go.

*Clash*

The sound of glass braking stops the party.

JR: It's Austin!

Austin walks out and stops on the top of the ramp.

Austin: Ok, I first have to say that Bobbie your one tough son-of-a bitch. Secondly, Will the rest of the group get out her.

*Flah*

The raven cry hits and the flock comes out, with The Girls.

King: And The Flock!

*Crash*

JR: Good God, It's Mick Folly!

*No Chance*

Linda and the tied up hostages come out.

King: And Linda with the Puppies!

JR: And her children.

Austin: While you asses have been doing your job of entering the people, Raven took it upon himself get your asses turned back. Her hired these girls to get the counter spell. The freed Mick, and got Eric's sorry ass to be somewhat useful for once. Danm this is getting long. Hell what I'm trying to say is, we've fought with Vince's and got the fuck'n counter spell. So get back here, change and we'll turn you asses back to normal!

The starts star to rush back stage.

JR: King, it's been quite an odd mouth or so, and for it to end like this, I can't wait to see what's next.

King: I know, Tomorrow's Raw is gonna be wild.

JR: Indeed King. Well everyone. I'm JR, For King, Tazz, Michael Cole, and everyone one else, thank you for ordering Judgement Day: A Change View. See you Tomorrow!

Everyone climbed into the lunchroom and sat down.

Zara: Ok, everyone is here right.

Brandy: Wait, The Dudleys are still coming.

Bobbie: We're here.

Tommy: Did it brake it?

Bobbie: Doesn't feel like it. More like a small fractured.

Leigh: Sit down.

T-Boy: Ok, are we ready Boys?

Billy and Edge: Yeah.

Billy starts to dance as Edge chants some stupid saying, that sound like, "Football, Beer, and Hot Twins." They both stop look at each other and thrust their hands out over the group. A blue light surrounds them and when the smoke cleared the Girls were Boys!

Bradshaw: Hell yeah!

Kurt: About time.

Jeff: This is great.

Matt: I've got a higher amount of Mattitude now!

Rob: Man this is cool, but everything is cool when your R-V-D.

Taker: If I ever have to go through that again, I'm just gonna release the Strongest spell on Vince.

Linda: Don't worry, the "GREAT BLACK MAGIC OF ODD" is now going to be held on by me.

Leigh: Hay Raven, We wont our pay.

Raven: Ask later on.

Leigh: Now!

Raven: Let the boys have some fun first.

T-Boy: Well, I know what I've got to do.

T-Boy kicks Eric in the nuts, shoves him in a box, writes and address on it and a mail man comes and takes it away.

Zara :Right.

Tricia: This was very fun. Even though we got the worse of most of it.

Thorn: Can I have a job?

Linda: Sure, you all can.

The Girls: HELL YEAH!

Raven: What about me? What about Raven?

Linda: You've got a hardcore match with Bradshaw for the Step Championship tomorrow.

Raven: That'll work.

Bubba: My ankle doesn't hurt. 

Taker: It probley held when you changed back.

Bubba: Cool!

Paul Haymen: Well everyone….

Brock: Shut Up Paul!

Bubba: Hay, Fuck you Brock, only ECW guys can tell him to shut up. We do it the right way. Shut up Paul, You Jewish, Greedy, I still live at home with mommy, Cock sucker! 

Paul: Ha! Bubba, you'll never change. Anyway, Were in New York Right.

T-Boy: Were are?

Paul: Yes. So let's head to the old ECW Building and Party our asses off.

Bradshaw: I'm for it.

Tommy: BACK HOME IT IS!

Tazz: Follow me!

RVD: It's Cool.

Bubba: Fuck That. D-Von!

D-Von: WHAT!?

Bubba: Get the car!


	60. What Came Next

Well the next night on raw was great and later on.

Bubba got to celebrate and have that first 15 minutes to talk. Triple H came out and challenged Bubba to a match, but Bubba declined, for her already had a match, With Spike. And then told him that everyone, but him had signed up for a rematch, so he would have to wait. Then said that on Smakedown him and Spike would be going up for the tile. Later that night Bubba and Spike went up against the Guerreros, and won. Then Jeff and Matt came out with two tables and Lita. Bubba got to table Lita for GP and that one her promised her.

Jeff had his match with D-Von for the IC belt and barely won. Later they would have a rematch and D-Von would win the IC belt.

Also, Jeff still made Taker change him into a cat while not wrestling. Taker then just gave in a taught the boy how to change shape, so he would just leave him alone. 

Poor Taker has a wife who picks on him about turned into a chick and a Bother who thought is was an educational experience.

Ray and Billy had their cruiserweight match. Ray won, and Shannon came out and nailed him with a chair. Then told him he wanted his title shot on Smakedown. Shannon then lost and the next week Spike won the title from Ray.

All together the Dudleys held all titles, but the woman's belt. That didn't last long, for The Hardys took the tag belts.

Raven won the Step Title from Bradshaw, but the Tommy won it from him as soon as he said he would have the belt 24/7. You know this belt was everyone's at one time or another.

Torrie won her title match against Trish, retaining her title. One week later losing it to Molly.

All the girls go jobs, from wrestling, to working as the New GMs and GM's assistants. (Raw: GM-Leigh GM Assistant- Tricia--Smakedown: GM-Thorn GM Assistant-Zara) They all ended up with a guy, even if it was there third pick even. T-Boy loved being tabled big her boyfriend. Who knew Bubba could find someone who understood the power of the table in a very sexual way.

All the wrestlers as men, finally understood the inner troubles of a woman and now held new respect for them. They also had become in touch with their inner feeling more, so the understood what the hell RVD was talking about.

Linda Put Vince in his place, and grounded the kid for half the year with out being on TV. And the other half, unless they were wrestling they still couldn't be on TV.

Both Austin and Mick both became keepers of the WWE. In this job, they worked in the WWE building and made sure Vince's ideas didn't go to far….but they can't always keep up with Vince, and are sure one day they will once again have to battle Vince.

And as for Eric Bishoff.

Eric: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

He showed up on Last Man Standing's door 3 minutes after T-Boy shipped him off. LMS, called over his friends and played a game of knife throwing and did experiments with different Acids on human skin.

*************************************

Well everyone, here it is the end. I think I'm gonna cry. This is the longest story I wrote. I can't believe this story ended up so long. It was only was to be like 12 chapters or something. Well to all my reader I thank you, because if you weren't read I wasn't going to keep writing. Since you were reading though I felt that I had to finish it for you. I just hope I'll be able to think of something else to write now. 

Well till later. Remember to put your love one's trough tables and Eric Bishoff in a tub of Acid.

T-Boy


End file.
